Lucha Mortal
by isiita
Summary: Al principio todos son personas normales y corrientes, pero cuando consiguen recuperar sus recuerdos, se dan cuantan que estaban bajo un genjutsu y que olvidaron que Konoha y todos ellos estaban en grandes problemas. Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Shika/Tema y más
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno este va a ser mi primer fanfic sobre naruto. Y me gustaría que me comentaran sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, para poder mejorarlo, cambiar cosas...**

**Bueno cada día pondré la continuación o si no como mucho tardaré dos días.**

**Voy a escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Naruto, aunque en algún momento puedo decir: CON ... y empezar a hablar desde la perspectiva de ese personaje.**

**Pues, yo creo que los personajes ya os los conocéis, que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero aquí os pongo todas las parejas de las que voy a hablar en este fic.**

**Gaara - Matsuri**

**Shikamaru - Temari**

**Neji - Tenten**

**Naruto - Hinata**

**Sasuke - Sakura**

**Sai - Ino**

**Suigetsu - Karin**

**Y luego Juugo, Kiba, Lee, Kankuruo, Shino y Chouji por el momento van por libre sin pareja.**

**Si me he equivocado al escribir el nombre de alguno, por favor, perdonarme y corregirme.**

**Bueno, pues, por mi empecemos.**

**LUCHA MORTAL**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**-Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde...-iba diciendo Naruto mientras iba corriendo hacia el instituto.**

**Era el primer día de clase y ya iba llegando tarde, se decía a sí mismo.**

**Cuando llego y vio en clase le tocaba, se dirigió y entro de golpe, sin llamar si quiera.**

**-¡Narutoo!-gritó el profesor Iruka.- ¡Llegas tarde, y es el primer día! Venga siéntate, ¡y más te vale no llegar más veces tarde!**

**Cuando le dijo que se podía sentar, Naruto fue con la cabeza gacha lo más rápido posible hasta sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo Sasuke que estaba sentado solo.**

**Se saludaron con la cabeza, pero no se dirigieron muchas palabras ya que Sasuke no era de muchas palabras.**

**-Bienvenidos otro nuevo año-empezó a decir el profesor Iruka.- Este año va a ser más complicado, claro está. Y van a tener que esforzarse mucho, pero... hoy por ser el primer día no daremos nada, incluso vais a salir antes. Pero antes,-dijo mientras nos empezaba a repartir algo- aquí tenéis vuestros horarios y vuestras aulas...**

**Dejé de escuchar, algo que se me daba bastante bien, y me puse a mirar las caras de mis compañeros de este año, me había tocado con Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Temari y Kiba, añadiendo también a Sasuke claro. Los demás estarían en las otras clases repartidos.**

**Volví a mirar a mis compañeros al ver que el profesor Iruka seguía sin decir nada interesante, como por ejemplo que nos podíamos ir ya, y al posar la vista en Hinata, me estaba mirando y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron se puso roja como siempre, me sonrió y giro la cabeza.**

**Ya me parecía normal viniendo de ella, pero este año la veía, no se, cambiada. Estaba más guapa que nunca...**

**Espera... ¿yo acabo de pensar eso...?**

**Dejé de pensar en ello, y dirigí mi vista de nuevo al profesor.**

**-...Bueno esas son las normas nuevas de este año-decía en esos momentos, y encima no las había escuchado...- espero que todos las respetéis, son muy sencillas como habéis visto.**

**-Por mi no tengo nada más que deciros. Podéis iros.-Tras decir esas palabras me levante de un salto con una gran sonrisa y me dirigí a la puerta dispuesto a esperar a mis amigos allí.**

**La gente al pasar me saludaba, no era de los chicos más populares que se diga, pero tampoco era odiado por nadie. Solo, caía bien a la gente. Mi único problema es que soy muy hiperactivo y las chicas no se fijan en mí pensé.**

**-Vamos chico serio-le dije a Sasuke yendo hacia él.- Rápido rápido.**

**-Hmp-me contestó como siempre.**

**-Qué problemático eres Naruto, ¿Qué prisas tienes? Si es el primer día.-Me dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar y me lancé contra él.**

**-¡Shikamaruu! Cuanto tiempo, no te he visto en todo el verano…-seguí hablando y hablando hasta que me cortó.**

**-Chss, que problemático…**

**Seguimos así un rato hasta que ya por fin salieron todas las chicas juntas y parloteando sin parar.**

**-Seguro que hablan de los cotilleos del verano-les susurré a los chicos que asintieron en silencio.**

**Ya pasaron por al lado nuestra, y siguieron andando como si no nos hubieran visto. Todos nos dimos una mirada de no entender que pasaba y ya Kiba habló.**

**-Emm, ¿chicas? ¿Somos invisibles?**

**Siguieron sin hacer nada y yo me eche una carrera y cogí a la primera que pillé. Hinata.**

**-¡Hola Hinata!-le saludé, y Hinata se giró y se puso al roja al verme y ver que aun le sujetaba el brazo.- Kiba quería saber si nos volvimos invisibles.**

**-Naruto, idiota, como vas a ser invisible si Hinata te esta viendo.-Me dijo malhumorada Sakura.**

**En ese momento me acerqué al oído de Hinata para preguntarle porque estaba de mal humor Sakura, pero antes de llegar Hinata empezó a caerse. Se había desmayado.**

**Con mis reflejos la cogí a tiempo y la sujete bien fuerte para que no se cayera. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy preocupado de que le podía haber pasado.**

**-Dobe, mira lo que le has hecho hmp.-Me dijo Sasuke por detrás.**

**-¡¿Yo?-Le grité.- Yo no hice nada Teme.**

**-Dobe.**

**-Teme.**

**-¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Qué Naruto, no piensas llevar a Hinata a la enfermería o qué?-me gritó Sakura.**

**Ino y Temari se estaban riendo por detrás. No sabía que les pasaba.**

**Baje la vista para mirar a Hinata y después llevármela a la enfermería. Me di cuenta de que ya tenía los ojos abiertos, y que estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de Hinata.**

**Se quedó un silencio muy cómodo entre nosotros dos mirándonos a los ojos, y muy incomodo entre los demás.**

**-¡Eh!-gritó Kiba.- Estas cosas en público no. Y Naruto, ya te estas alejando de Hinata.**

**En ese momentos salimos ambos del trance que se había creado, y ya al darme cuenta de las distancia que se encontraban nuestros labios, me sonrojé levemente y deje a Hinata en el suelo, pendiente de si podía andar o no para poder volver a cogerla.**

**-¡Vamos Hinata!-Gritó Tenten.**

**-Si… ya… ya voy-dijo Hinata muy sonrosada.**

**Yo también me fui con mis amigos. Estaba confuso. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?**

**-Hmp… el dobe se nos ha enamorado…-dijo el teme.**

**-¿Qué has dicho teme?-le dije peligrosamente a Sasuke.**

**-¡Qué te has enamorado!-me gritó, y yo me encogí. Me dio una sonrisa de superioridad y me dijo.- Hmp…**

**-Naruto, si sales con Hinata te vigilaré muy bien para que no la hagas daño.-Me dijo Neji.**

**-¿Os venís a comer ramen?-dije yo con mi energía de siempre cambiando de tema.**

**Todos al ver que no quería hablar de ello le dejaron en paz… por ahora.**

**CON LAS CHICAS CONTADO POR HINATA**

**-Hinata, no conocíamos esa parte de ti.- Me dijo intentando ser seria Ino. Aunque le salió mal porque Temari se empezó a reír y ella le secundo.**

**-Por… ¿Por qué dic… dices eso… Ino?-dije yo muy roja.**

**-Porque has tenido a tu amado narutito a tres centímetros de tu boca y no te has desmayado…-Me dijo Tenten con una sonrisa pícara.**

**-Yo… Bueno…**

**-Cuéntanoslo todo, todo como te has sentido…-Empezó entonces Sakura, que parecía que ya no estaba enfadada.**

**Estaba acorralada y cada vez más roja.**

**Al tener que contarlo tuve que pensar en ello mas detalladamente y esta vez, si me desmaye.**

**Las chicas miraron a Hinata como si esperaran esa reacción, y entre todas la llevaron a su casa con cara de ''esto aun no ha terminado, Hinata…''**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Bueno espero que os gustará el primer capítulo._

_Por ser el estreno de mi historia en fanfiction, voy a subir hoy alrededor de 4 o 5 capítulos para que os vayais metiendo en la historia._

_Dejarme comentarios si no os gusta o algo esta mal._

_Y si os gusta, pues comentarmelo también, que me dará mucho gusto saberlo ^ ^_

_Buenos ya no os aburro más :P Disfrutad del 2º Capítulo._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente:

Acababa de despertarse el niño más hiperactivo de Konoha.

-¡Mierda! Vuelvo a llegar tarde…-grité en mi casa mientras me levantaba corriendo a vestirme y a desayunar.

Al salir por la puerta corriendo me lleve por delante a una persona y nos caímos al suelo.

-Perd…-empecé a disculparme.

-Dobe, tan torpe como siempre-me dijo Sasuke.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando abajo para ir juntos, pero al ver que no aparecías venía a ver si seguías vivo…-me dijo con sarcasmo.

Fuimos rápido al instituto y allí ya estaba Iruka delante de todos.

-¡Sasuke y Naruto!-nos gritó.-Es solo el segundo día y Naruto tu ya llegaste dos veces tarde.

Me encogí y esperé la reprimenda, aunque no llegó.

-Se salvan por ser el segundo día-nos dijo Iruka. Levante la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, pero se me quito al ver en su cara la determinación de ''si vuelves a llegar tarde, olvídate de aprobar''.

Fui rápido con Sasuke a nuestros sitios y pasamos la mañana lo más atentos que pudimos para no enfadar al profesor. Aunque a mí eso no se me daba muy bien y a mitad del día me distraje como siempre.

Cuando terminaron las clases salí fuera a esperar a mis amigos como siempre.

-Oye Dobe, ¿Por qué nunca nos esperas en la clase y así salimos todos?-me pregunto Sasuke.

-Eres un problemático Naruto-me dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar con Chouji, comiendo como siempre.

En ese momento cuando ya estaban reunidos todos los chicos Sasuke dijo que se le había olvidado algo en clase, se fui a girar y se choco con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Sakura.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Ten más cuidado!-Gritó Sakura.

Sasuke fue rápido a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no la acepto y siguió andando, sin esperar a sus amigas.

Las demás fueron a seguirlas pero casi sin darse cuenta cada chico paró a una chica.

-Hinata, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-pregunto Naruto educadamente. Algo raro en él.

-Bi… bien, Naruto… gracias-dijo Hinata muy roja regalándole una sonrisa, con la cual Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

Hinata siguió caminando detrás de Sakura.

-Chss problemática, ¿qué tal tus clases?-le dijo Shikamaru a Temari.

-Shikamaru, si te refieres a mi, ya me estas llamando por mi nombre, que el problemático eres tu, chss, problemático…-dijo Temari como respuesta y se fue tras Hinata y Sakura.

-Hola fea-dijo Sai, y todos los chicos se giraron a ver con quien hablaba.

-¡Sai! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames fea!-gritó Ino, y después le pegó un puñetazo con el cual dejó a Sai en el suelo.

-Vale… fea…-dijo Sai antes de escupir sangre, e Ino se fue muy enojada.

-Hasta mañana Tenten-dijo Neji sonrojado.

-Adiós…-dijo Tenten igual o más roja que él.

Se creo un silencio incomodo cuando se fueron todas las chicas, hasta que Naruto silbó atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Bueno… quien quiere empezar a comentar ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?-preguntó Naruto.

Todos se miraron entre ellos pero ninguno dijo nada, estaban en un silencio sumamente incomodo.

De repente oyeron un grito, y todos nos giramos en ese dirección y vimos a Hinata venir corriendo a la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar donde estaba yo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté muy preocupado.

-Sa… Sakura… A… Ayudar a… Sakura.-Nos dijo, y tras decir eso se desmayó.

Me giré a ver a Sasuke, se había quedado paralizado.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ve a ver que le pasa a Sakura, que yo me llevo a Hinata al hospital!-le grité.

-Yo te acompaño Sasuke-dijo Neji.

-Nosotros también-dijeron los demás. Y se fueron corriendo.

Yo me quedé viéndolos marchar. Cuando los perdí de vista, sujeté mejor a Hinata y me puse en marcha al hospital preocupadísimo por Hinata.

Cuando llegué allí, unas cuantas enfermeras se acercaron a ver el estado de Hinata. La pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron, diciéndome que esperara en la sala de espera.

**CON LOS CHICOS CONTADO POR SASUKE**

Aunque no quería admitirlo a los demás, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura.

Llevábamos corriendo cinco minutos y no encontrábamos a ninguna de las chicas.

Ya dejamos de correr e íbamos todos mirando a todos los lados a ver si veíamos algo.

Ya a lo lejos, distinguí una cabellera rosa que me conocía muy bien. Y sin decir nada a nadie salí a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Sakura, y al llegar vi a todas las chicas en el suelo inconscientes.

-Pero que… ¿qué a pasado aquí?-pregunté sin poder ocultar mi incredulidad.

Fui donde estaba Sakura con el corazón en un puño. Y si estaba… ¡no! Sasuke Uchiha no pienses eso…

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé el pulso. Era irregular, pero tenía.

-¡Temari! ¡Tenten! ¡Ino!-gritó cada uno de los chicos a la vez cuando llegaron.

-Hay que llevarlas al hospital-dije yo muy serio.

En ese momento todos cogieron a sus amadas chicas y Chouji, Kiba y Gaara que no tenían a sus chicas ahí dijeron que luego más tarde irían al hospital a ver que tal estaban.

De camino al hospital, Temari se despertó, estaba en los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Shi-ka-ma-ru…-murmuró.

-Si, estoy aquí.-Le dijo cariñosamente.

-Te amo…-dijo Temari, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru y sonrojándolo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que problemática eres…-le dijo Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa, pero sin quitarle de los ojos su preocupación.

Temari se volvió a desmayar y todos volvieron a apresurarse a llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegaron se llevaron a las chicas como con Hinata, y fueron a la sala de espera donde les dijeron que se encontraba Naruto.

Todos iban a paso normal, ya mas o menos tranquilos porque ya estaban en buenas manos. Pero todos se detuvieron en seco al llegar a la sala de espera.

Una enfermera estaba hablando con Naruto, y el rubio no paraba de llorar por las noticias que le estuvieran dando…


	3. Capítulo 3

_Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo._

_Espero que os hayan gustado los dos anteriores, y que por lo menos el capítulo 2 os haya dejado con un poco de intriga ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Una enfermera estaba hablando con Naruto, y el rubio no paraba de llorar por las noticias que le estuvieran dando…_

-Naruto-me llamaron.

Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y me encontré con todos mis amigos en la puerta.

Me limpié la cara con un pañuelo que me ofrecía la enfermera y ella después se fue dejándome con mis amigos.

-¿Qué a sucedido?-me preguntó Neji preocupado por su prima.

-Ya… ya la han revisado. Y gracias… a Kami, no tiene nada malo.-Les dije seriamente, algo raro en mí.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué llorabas?-me preguntó Sasuke.

-Es que… es que tener, no tiene nada malo. Pero le ha dado un ataque de nerviosismo y no saben cuando despertará. Ya esta sin anestesia ni nada, pero no se despierta.-Tras decir eso me dejé caer en el asiento de nuevo.

-Bueno, Naruto, tranquilo. Eso no es nuevo en mi prima. Ya veras como despierta-me dijo Neji intentando tranquilizarme.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no viera a Hinata mirándome con esos ojos perlados que tanto me gustaban…

En ese momento llegó otra enfermera.

-¿Sois vosotros quienes han traído a las otras chicas?-les preguntó a mis amigos.

-Sí, hemos sido nosotros.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué tal están?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Están bien, no tienen nada físico y ni nada interno. No sabemos que pudo haber pasado para que cayeran inconscientes todas. Dentro de poco podrán pasar a verlas.-Y se fue.

Todos se sentaron en una silla mas relajados.

-Chicos… somos muy tontos…-dije yo sin pensarlo.

-Eso dilo por ti, baka-me respondió Sasuke ofendido.

-No, lo digo por todos. Tenemos todos a nuestras bellas princesas delante todos los días del curso, y nunca les hemos dicho lo que sentimos.-Dije muy sabiamente.

A eso nadie me replicó. Sabían que tenía razón.

No se ellos que harían. Pero yo en cuanto viera a Hinata la iba a pedir que saliera conmigo. Estaba decidido.

La pediré que salga conmigo diciéndola… diciéndola…

Emmm, diciéndola… ¿Por qué nunca enseñaran nada útil en el instituto? Me pregunté malhumorado sin saber que podría decirla.

-Naruto, ya puedes entrar a verla. Ya abrió los ojos.-Me dijo la enfermera de antes.

Me levante de un salto, loco de alegría.

No sabía como me declararía, pero sería de una forma tan especial que nunca lo olvidaría.

Busqué su habitación. La habitación 320. 316… 317… 318… 319…

¡Ah, por fin! Habitación 320.

Llamé a la puerta en bajito. Tampoco quería que me oyera entrar. Sería una sorpresa.

Entré de espaldas para no hacer ruido.

Me giré con una sonrisa marca Naruto Uzumaki y cuando iba a saludar, me paré en seco.

Hinata estaba en la cama tal como me dijeron, si. Pero la enfermera no me dijo nada de que ya estuviera acompañada. Y menudo compañía.

El chico, uno al que no conocía por cierto, acababa de inclinarse hacía Hinata y le estaba robando su primer beso.

¡El que quería que fuera para mí!

Sin darme cuenta empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta, ya sin sonrisa alguna y estaba dispuesto a salir tal cual había entrado, sin que me vieran cuando se dejaron de ''besuquear'' e Hinata me vio.

Se la veía muy afectada, pero me dio igual.

Salí por la puerta, la cerré de golpe y me fui con unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Pero ya no por preocupación, si no de tristeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-oí como me llamaba Hinata, pero la ignoré.

No quería oír sus excusas.

Las cosas no me solían afectar.

Había tenido un pasado duro, y ahora me había echo ilusiones por querer tanto a una persona por primera vez en mi vida.

Pero como siempre, todo salía mal.

Pasé por la sala de espera, donde seguían mis amigos, corriendo sin querer oír sus preguntas tampoco y me dirigí a toda velocidad lo más lejos posible del hospital.

No quería que me encontraran y si iba a mi casa seguramente allí si me encontraran.

Al final acabe encima de las cabezas de los antiguos Hokage y de la actual, Tsunade.

Me senté encima de la cabeza de mi padre, y miré la villa.

Me tapé la cara. No entendía como todo lo malo me sucedía a mí.

Al tocarme la cara me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas, y no podía controlarlas.

Estaba roto por dentro.

Seguía preocupado además también por el resto de mis amigas. Todavía no sabía que había pasado. Mañana si tenía ganas le preguntaría a Sasuke.

Sin darme cuenta al mirar a la villa recordaba todos aquellos momentos en solitario que pasé. Como la gente me daba de lado. Como me llamaban monstruo y nadie se preocupaba de que un niño pequeño viviera solo.

Nadie se preocupaba por mí.

Y ahora… ahora que tenía amigos, y solo quería tener a alguien mas cercano a mi, tampoco podía.

-¿Por qué…?-dije sin esperar respuesta.- ¡Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi!-le grité a la villa.

Tenía bastantes razones para tenerle rencor a la villa, aunque cuando la veía lo único que pensaba era en hacerse Hokage para demostrar que aquel ''mostruo'' que conocieron ellos cuando era pequeño ha crecido, y que daría su vida por todos ellos.

-Naruto…-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

La conocía muy bien. Así que me limpié como pude las lágrimas de mis ojos y me giré.

-Hola vieja Tsunade…-le dije.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames vieja…!-me dijo con una venita en la frente y me encogí, aunque vi como su cara pasaba de cabreo o compasión al ver que había estado llorando.-Te he oído desde mi despacho gritar.

Bajé la cabeza. La verdad no pensé que nadie me oiría, pero… ¿qué mas me daba? Pensé. Total, mucho no cambia la cosa, la pregunta va a seguir sin respuesta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-me preguntó cariñosamente y yo negué con la cabeza.- Bueno… yo tengo que volver al trabajo, pero ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme si cambias de idea.

Asentí, aun sin levantar la cabeza. Las lágrimas se volvían a apoderar de mí.

Sabía que estaba viendo que lloraba, ya que las lágrimas mojaban el suelo que había debajo de mi cara.

Se fue sin decir nada, para que pudiera pasar el rato solo, como toda mi vida.

Por mucho que lloraba y lloraba no se me pasaba.

Normalmente ya hubiera dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero… sabía que esto no se curaría por gritar en medio de la calle que me convertiría en Hokage. Esto era un daño interno en el órgano más peligroso del cuerpo humano. El corazón.

-¡Naruto!-gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y me sorprendí.

-Hinata…-susurré. Estaba vestida como en el hospital. Al parecer llevaba buscándome desde que salí corriendo.

-Tenemos que hablar…

_Lastima que prometí subir 4 o 5 capítulos porque este sino, sería un buen momento para pararlo ^ ^_

_Aunque alguno/a me mandaría con kami-sama :P_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Espero vuestros reviews para saber si después del capítulo 5 debo continuar, o si debo cambiar algo de los capítulos._

_Un saludo ^ ^_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Aquí os dejo el 4º Capítulo._

_Espero que os este gustando la historia ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_-Hinata…-susurré. Estaba vestida como en el hospital. Al parecer llevaba buscándome desde que salí corriendo._

_-Tenemos que hablar…_

-¿De qué Hinata?-le pregunté, asustado de su respuesta. Seguía sin querer oír lo que tuviera que decirme, pero claro, no podía salir corriendo.

-De lo que paso en el hospital.

-¿Y si no quiero hablar de ello?-la pregunté un tanto cortante. Sabía que estaba siendo borde, pero las emociones podían conmigo.-¿Y si hacemos que nada de esto a sucedido nunca?

-No-dijo con una seguridad también raro en ella. Parecía muy segura en ese momento y eso me dolió más. Seguro que estaba más segura teniendo a aquel chico con ella.- No quiero hacer como si nunca hubieras visto nada, como si casi no nos conociéramos, no quiero pasar del tema, como tampoco quiero pasar de cómo te estas sintiendo ahora.

-Tu… no sabes… nada-le dije entrecortadamente. Me volvía a faltar el aire por la pesadez de los recuerdos.

Hinata me miró con cariño. Sabía perfectamente que sabía que había estado llorando. Se me notaba.

-Tenemos que hablarlo Naruto, quiero explicártelo…-ya se la veía nerviosa. Esa si era mi Hinata. Bueno, la Hinata que yo conocía, porque mía no era, pensé triste.

**CON LOS CHICOS CONTADO POR SASUKE**

-¡Naruto!-grité antes de que me callaran las enfermeras por gritar en un hospital.

Acababa de pasar como una bala, y no nos había mirado siquiera, pero había visto su cara empapada por lágrimas.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Naruto llorar. Y cuando lloraba no era por asuntos con poquita importancia.

Pensé en ir tras él, pero vi a la enfermera que estaba tratando a Sakura venir hacia nosotros y me quedé donde estaba. Ya buscaría a Naruto luego.

-Chicos, ya pueden pasar a verlas. También despertaron.-Se fue.

Nos pusimos todos de pie y cada uno se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba cada chica.

Yo me dirigí a la 326. Llamé ala puerta y entré.

Ahí estaba Sakura, sentada en la cama, mirándome como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera yo allí.

-Hmp… ¿qué tal estas?-le pregunté.

-Bi… bien.-Me contesto nerviosa.

-Me alegro. Ahora dime que ocurrió, porque si alguien te hizo algo voy a ir a partirle la cara…-una carcajada me cortó.

-Me siento alagada, ¿el señor solo me importo yo, está preocupado por mi?

La miré sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-le volví a preguntar.- O por lo menos… ¿por qué?

-Te gusta ir al grano e Uchiha.-Me dijo ya seria.

La miré con cara de ''¿no está claro?'' y ella suspiró. Me señalo con su mano que me sentara en la cama con ella y cuando me senté empezó a contármelo.

-Después de… hablar contigo. Ya cuando todas las chicas me alcanzaron, estábamos dispuestas a irnos cada una a nuestra casa y hombre que no estaba antes delante nuestra, no sé de donde salió, nos dijo que había venido a la villa para revivir todos los clanes que en la segunda guerra mundial habían acabado muertos.-Me empezó a contar. No sé porque pero me interesé por la historia y la escuche atentamente.- No pude evitarlo, y me reí en su cara. Al parecer no se lo tomó a mal y continuo contándonos que nosotras éramos parte de esos clanes…

**Flashback **

-Lo digo en serio. Ustedes señoritas, junto con otros chicos que pronto iré a visitar, tienen en su sangre los genes de… ninja.-Nos dijo.- Y por eso estoy aquí. Voy a revivir sus dotes de ninja que al parecer les hicieron olvidar, y les voy a recordar su antigua vida. Veo estúpido que estén dando clase sobre algo tan tonto como eso que os enseñan ahora.

Todas nos miramos perplejas. ¿De qué hablaba este hombre?

-¿Nosotras? ¿Ninjas?-pregunté.- ¿Está usted loco? ¿O borracho?

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo muy serio.- Puedo demostrarlo. Ahora os haré una cosa, y dentro de poco cuando despertéis os acordareis de todo. Y dentro de un mes nos reuniremos todos encima de las cabezas Hokage.

-¡No nos harás nad…!-me quedé con la palabra en la boca ya que caí inconsciente.

**Fin flashback**

-No recuerdo nada más, aparte de despertar aquí.-Terminó diciéndome. Pero esto último no lo dijo seguido como lo demás, parecía que se había pensado la respuesta.

¿Acaso había estado pensando en ocultarme algo? La conocía muy bien como para no saber cuando me mentía.

-Te acuerdas de algo más, ¿verdad?-le dije muy seguro, pero con voz tranquila para que viera que podía contar conmigo.- Puedes decírmelo…

-¿Por qué debería?-me soltó entonces.

Me quedé helado. Eso, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué debería contarte Sakura algo tan personal como eso? ¿a ti que te importaba?

Mucho, me respondí yo solo.

-Deberías contármelo porque… porque…-no sabía como expresarme.

Tenía la voz del Dobe en mi cabeza, y no sabía que hacer.

_-Chicos… somos muy tontos…-dije yo sin pensarlo._

_-Eso dilo por ti, baka-me respondió Sasuke ofendido._

_-No, lo digo por todos. Tenemos todos a nuestras bellas princesas delante todos los días del curso, y nunca les hemos dicho lo que sentimos.-Dije muy sabiamente._

Al final supe que debía hacer, si no lo hacía me arrepentiría.

-Porque…-volví a repetir.

-Porque…-repitió ella, incitándome a que lo soltara ya.

Tenía razón, tenía que soltarlo ya, así que respiré hondo, la miré a los ojos y… la besé.

**CON NARUTO CONTADO POR NARUTO**

-Pues… empieza, aunque ya sabes que prestar atención no es una de mis cualidades.-Le dije.

-Si tu supieras tus cualidades…-susurró muy bajito, así que pensé que me lo había imaginado.- Vale, esta es la cosa. No conozco de nada a ese chico.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

En siete palabras me había resumido todo el tema para que no me perdiera. Sabía que Hinata sabía que entender las cosas a la primera tampoco era lo mío.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté. La había entendido, pero no la entendía a la vez. ¿Qué era eso de que no le conocía de nada?

-Pues eso… que… que… que no conozco de… de nada al chico que me besó.-Dijo muy nerviosa mirándose las zapatillas como si fueran muy interesantes.-Yo… yo nunca besaría a un desconocido Naruto… El… el solo entro y… bueno… conoces el resto.

Ahora parecer no parecía muy segura, lo que me parecía era… que estaba triste. Muy triste.

Me preocupaba, seguía queriéndola, y el saber que ella no era la causante de ese beso volvió a sacar mis ilusiones a la luz.

-Entonces… entonces… ¿tú no le quieres?-le pregunté ya más contento, y Hinata notándolo en la voz me miró. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No… Naruto… Yo… Yo…-no le salían las palabras, aunque si las lágrimas.

Me acerqué a una velocidad casi imposible hasta ella y la abracé para consolarla.

-Tranquila Hinata, no llores. No me gusta verte llorar…-la dije.

-Lloro… lloro de rabia Naruto…-me dijo faltándole el aire.

-¿De rabia?-le pregunté confuso.

-Si… porque quiero decir algo… pero no me atrevo… y me da rabia…

No sabía qué quería decirme, pero encontré una solución para consolarla esa rabia.

-Anda princesa, no llores, que no quiero ver a mi chica favorita llorando mientras la pido que salga conmigo-le dije mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa marca Naruto Uzumaki.

_Soy la autora, pero cada vez que leo el ultima párrafo me emociono ^ ^_

_Espero que a vosotros/as también os haya emocionado._

_Dejarme muchos reviews para animarme a seguir subiendo si?_

_Un saludo ^ ^_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Aquí el 5º Capítulo de mi historia._

_Disfrutadlo._

**CAPITULO 5**

_-Anda princesa, no llores, que no quiero ver a mi chica favorita llorando mientras la pido que salga conmigo-le dije mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa marca Naruto Uzumaki._

Parecía que Hinata se había quedado en estado de sock.

-Na… Na… Naruto…-me dijo respirando muy nerviosa.

-¿Si princesa?-dije inocentemente como si no supiera en verdad que quería decirme.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos al oírme llamarla de nuevo princesa y supo que no se lo había imaginado.

-¿Hinata?-la llamé al ver que cerraba los ojos.

-Naruto…-me susurró muy bajito.

-¡Hinata!-la grité ya que se había desmayado.

Como aun la abrazaba no me fui difícil conseguir que no se cayera al suelo.

La tenía bien sujeta en mis brazos cuando volvió a llamarme. Pensé que habría despertado y giré a verla contento, pero aun estaba dormida, solo hablaba en sueños.

-Naruto… Naruto…-no dejaba de decir Hinata, y eso me ponía muy contento.

Mientras escuchaba a Hinata decir su nombre, se dirigió al hospital para que la chequearan de nuevo y que vieran que no tenía nada malo.

**CON SASUKE Y SAKURA CONTADO POR SASUKE**

_-Porque…-volví a repetir._

_-Porque…-repitió ella, incitándome a que lo soltara ya._

_Tenía razón, tenía que soltarlo ya, así que respiré hondo, la miré a los ojos y… la besé._

Era mi primer beso. Pero movía mis labios sobre los suyos como un experto.

Me alegré mucho cuando sentí a Sakura correspondiéndome al beso sentí como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo.

Dejamos de besarnos cuando tuvimos que coger aire, si no, hubiera estado ahí todo el día besándome con ella.

-Porque…-seguían sin salirme las palabras. Me maldije por ser tan conservado y tan serio.

-Porque… ¿me quieres?-dijo ella sin duda alguna en la voz. Y yo asentí, con lo que ella se sonrojó y me sonrió muy dulcemente.

Se acercó a mi oído suavemente, y me dijo cuatro palabras que nunca olvidaría.

-Yo también te quiero… Sasuke-kun.

-¿Y eso del –kun?-le pregunté asombrado. Era la primera vez que me lo llamaba, pero me sonaba familiar, como si a la vez no fuera la primera vez.

-No… No lo sé… me salió como si siempre te llamará así…-me dijo, y se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno… no importa… crees… ¿crees que ahora si podrías contármelo?

Se quedó un rato en silencio. No me lo tomé a mal porque supuse que con el beso se le habría olvidado el tema, así que esperé paciente a que se acordara a que me refería.

**CON HINATA Y NARUTO CONTADO POR NARUTO**

Estaba ya cerca del hospital cuando Hinata despertó. Lo primero que vio fueron mis ojos de un color azul intenso y mis sonrisa marca Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hola…-me callé, iba a volver a decir princesa, pero al ver como reaccionaba me lo callé-Hinata, ¿te encuentras mejor?

No sé en que momento fue, ni que dije, pero Hinata se puso de pie y echo a correr en dirección al hospital con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, fui tras Hinata para consolarla, o pedirla disculpas por si hice algo malo.

**EN EL HOSPITAL CONTADO POR NEJI**

Acababa de salir de ver a Tenten cuando vi a Hinata venir corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?-la pregunté mientras se lanzaba contra mí y me abrazaba.- ¿Te hizo algo el tonto de Naruto?-le pregunté sacando conclusiones.

Ya que Hinata había salido tras Naruto, el cual había salido antes corriendo del hospital cuando fue a verla.

El último con el que había estado había sido él.

Le haría pagar muy caro si le había echo algo a Hinata.

-No…-me dijo tras un rato.- Naruto… Naruto…

-¡Eh, Hinata!-gritó un rubio que venía corriendo buscando a Hinata.

-Aléjate Uzumaki…-le gruñí.

Vi como se alejaba, pero no demasiado.

-Yo… venía a hablar con Hinata, Hyugga.-Me contestó fríamente. Era la primera vez que nos llamábamos por los apellidos.- Hinata… ¿puedes venir un momento?

Hinata asintió.

-Estar donde os pueda ver, Naruto…-le dije ya más calmado a ver que Hinata no tenía ningún problema por hablar con Naruto, o sea que el problema no lo había causando él o mi prima no quería pelea.

**CON NARUTO Y HINATA CONTADO POR NARUTO**

-Hinata… discúlpame si hice algo que no…-le empecé a decir con la mirada en el suelo, pero me cortó.

-No… Naruto… Tu… Tu no hiciste nada… malo-me dijo.-Es que… es que tuve una… pesadilla… y al verte… me asusté.-Me confesó.

-¿Y por qué?-la pregunté.- Si puede saberse, claro-añadí.

-Tu… Bueno tu y yo…-me empecé a hacer conclusiones erróneas.- Tu y yo éramos…-Dijo algo tan bajito que ni lo pude oír.

-¿Éramos…? Lo siento es que no te oí, podrías repetirlo, ¿por favor?-la pedí.

-¡Ninjas! –me confesó.- Y nos gustaba… pero… luchábamos y esas cosas… y a mi no me gustan las peleas… y lo ultimo que vi fueron tus ojos… y al despertar también… y pensé que era el sueño… y salí corriendo.-Me dijo ya muy nerviosa.

Yo me relajé. Con que solo era eso… pensé. Tampoco es para tanto ¿no?

-Tranquila, princesa…-ups se me escapó.- Era un sueño, yo te protegeré con mi vida de lo que sea, ya verás 'ttebayo.

Hinata palideció.

-¿Qué?-la pregunté.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso… por lo menos, no fuera de la pesadilla…-me dijo muy seria.

Tenía razón, era la primera vez que decía esa palabra, pero me había salido como si fuera una palabra común en mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Primero la velocidad, luego palabras, promesas…

-Anda venga, que te llevo dentro…-la dije. Y ella me agarró los cuello para que pudiera cogerla más fácilmente, pero el solo hecho de sujetarme el cuello hizo que me sonrojara y ella se sonrojó más al ver que lo acababa de hacer sin dudar.

Sin apartar la vista de ella me encaminé a la puerta del hospital, pasando de largo al lado de Neji ignorándole y continuando el camino.

**CON NEJI**

Los observé mientras hablaban, ambos parecían muy nerviosos aunque luego a Naruto se le pasó y al rato Hinata palideció.

Pensé en intervenir en la conversación, ya que no quería que Naruto hiciera nada afectando psicológicamente a Hinata.

Pero cuando pensé en acercarme Hinata se acercó con toda naturalidad a Naruto, le agarró del cuello, y pensé lo peor.

Al final, Naruto solo la cogió y se encaminaron hacía mí.

Solo que pasaron de largo y me ignoraron.

Pensándolo bien. ¿Desde cuando hacía amenazas por mi prima?

Si, me preocupaba por ella y eso, pero nunca había amenazado a nadie con tanta seguridad de que ganaría.

Confuso, me fui en dirección a mi casa ya que ya había visto a Tenten, y ya me había comentado lo ocurrido y estaba bien.

Todo se me juntó en la cabeza.

Que si amenazas, que si sobreprotección, que si ninjas, que si planes, que si futuro…

Cuando llegué a mi casa, ni siquiera me fijé en que mi tío me observaba y yo también pase de largo delante de él dirigiéndome a mí habitación.

**CON SASUKE Y SAKURA CONTADO POR SASUKE**

_-Bueno… no importa… crees… ¿crees que ahora si podrías contármelo?_

_Se quedó un rato en silencio. No me lo tomé a mal porque supuse que con el beso se le habría olvidado el tema, así que esperé paciente a que se acordara a que me refería._

-Sasuke-kun…-se paró.- Quiero decir, Sasuke… Tuve una… pesadilla en la que todos. Y con todos me refiero a: Naruto, tu, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kiba y todos estos éramos ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Hija, Konoha.-Terminó diciéndome.- Y...

-¿Y…?-dije yo al ver que no decía nada.

-Y… tengo la sensación de que eso no era una pesadilla, era un pasado olvidado…-me soltó dejándome en sock.

¿Nosotros? ¿Ninjas?

No sabía que pensar…

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Buenos pues hasta aquí el maratón de capítulos por hoy ^ ^_

_Ya a partir de mañana voy subiendo cada día un capítulo._

_Espero que os este gustando._

_Dejarme muchos reviews. Tanto para decirme si va bien o mal._

_Soy buena aceptando críticas, al fin y al cabo, el publico siempre tiene la razón :P_

_Hasta mañana! ^ ^_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Aquí estoy de nuevo._

_De primeras queria darle a aniyasha las gracias por darme mi primer review ^ ^_

_Y ya contestarla a su duda._

_Al principio toda la historia es un gran revoltijo. Aunque creo que en este capítulo las cosas ya se empiezan a aclarar un poco._

_La historia empieza tratando de todos nuestros protagonistas que asisten a una escuela normal, viviendo sus vidas normales, no como los conocemos nosotros._

_Pero todo es como un gensutsu o algo así XD en la que una persona a metido a toda Konoha haciendoles creer que son personas normales._

_Mmm_

_No se si queda claro XD lo siento no soy buenas explicando cosas :P_

_Pero bueno, espero que pronto les vayan quedando las cosas claras, no creo que quieran que les cuente mi vida XD_

_Aquí les dejo el 6º Capítulo._

_Disfrutadlo._

**CAPITULO 6**

**CON SASUKE Y SAKURA CONTADO POR SASUKE**

_-Y… tengo la sensación de que eso no era una pesadilla, era un pasado olvidado…-me soltó dejándome en sock._

_¿Nosotros? ¿Ninjas?_

_No sabía que pensar…_

-¿Qué quieres decir con un pasado olvidado?-le pregunté.

-Bueno, es que la pesadilla acaba mientras todos nosotros estábamos luchando para ayudar a… un… ¿cliente? Creo. Y de repente nos decía, no podréis ayudarle si no os acordáis de nada. –Me contó.- Y después nos dio un golpe en la nuca como a nosotras antes y ahí me despierto…

Pensé bien en lo que me decía. Pero no podía aclararme. Una parte de mi cabeza me decía que tenía razón, pero mi parte lógica…

-Es mucho por asimilar-la dije.- Ya se esta haciendo tarde, voy a irme a dormir y mañana por la mañana más despejado vengo a verte ¿vale?-le dije al final, y le di un beso al que me correspondió.

Ya en la puerta me giré y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la mansión Uchiha y me dispuse a cenar con mi familia.

**CON NARUTO Y HINATA CONTADO POR NARUTO**

_-Anda venga, que te llevo dentro…-la dije. Y ella me agarró del cuello para que pudiera cogerla más fácilmente, pero el solo hecho de sujetarme el cuello hizo que me sonrojara y ella se sonrojó más al ver que lo acababa de hacer sin dudar._

_Sin apartar la vista de ella me encaminé a la puerta del hospital, pasando de largo al lado de Neji ignorándole y continuando el camino._

-Princesa, al final no me respondiste a mi pregunta-la dije cuando estábamos ya en su habitación.

-¿Qué… qué… pregunta… Naruto-kun?-me preguntó inocentemente.

Me pregunté si no estaba pasando tanto tiempo con ella para que se le pegara mi actitud, sonreí internamente por ello.

-Si querías ser mi novia…-la dije nervioso porque pudiera decirme que no.

A ella se le iluminó la cara.

Las mejillas se le tornaron a rosa, y me sonrió dulcemente.

Parecía que la lengua se la había comido su gatito Misi, pero asintió y yo me contenté con eso.

Me hizo muy feliz verla asentirme con esa sonrisa. Era una de las que más me gustaban.

Casi sin darnos cuenta fuimos acercando nuestros labios. Quería juntar mi aliento con el suyo. Saber que ya alguien por fin me quería. Que ya no estaría solo…

Estábamos a centímetros ya. Estaba sonrojado yo también. Íbamos despacito, pero así era mejor, así el beso sería mejor.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos y…

-Hinata, venía a…-Tsunade acababa de entrar a la habitación seguida por Sakura.

Ambas se quedaron heladas al vernos. Murmuraron un lo siento y salieron. Aunque Tsunade diciendo algo de en 5 minutos no veré nada…

-Pues…-dije yo.

-…Vaya-completó Hinata.

Me molestó que justamente interrumpieran ese momento.

-Bueno… supongo que tengo que irme-dije.

-¿Vendrás… vendrás mañana, Naruto-kun?-me dijo con una tímida sonrisa en la cara.

La di un beso en la mejilla y la susurré al oído muy bajito.

-Claro, Hina-chan.

Y tras decir esto, me dirigí a la puerta dejando a una sorprendida Hinata en la cama.

¿De donde había sacado yo ahora el ''Hina-chan''?

**CON SASUKE CONTADO POR SASUKE**

Ya después de cenar con toda mi familia, me dirigí a la cama.

No tenía sueño, pero nada más tocar la cama caí en una oscuridad profunda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté sin esperar respuesta.

-En tu memoria perdida…-me dijo una voz desconocida en el oído.

Iba a contestar, pero de repente me encontré en mi barrió, y me vi a mi de pequeño, con una 8 años.

Las calles estaban desiertas.

Me acordaba de ese día. Me había quedado haciendo… mm… no se qué cosa y llegué tarde a casa. Pero no paso nada excepcional.

De todas formas seguí a mí mini-yo hasta mi casa.

Y allí me quedé horrorizado al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Toda mi familia muerta.

No me lo creía, no quería creerlo. Pero en mi cabeza mi subconsciente me decía que había pasado de verdad…

Pero… pero… acababa de cenar con ellos… me dije a mí mismo.

Otro recuerdo.

Estaba con Naruto y Sakura y con… ¿Hatake Kakashi?

¿Qué hacíamos con él?

Me sonaban los cascabeles que tenía en la mano.

Entonces me acordé de la prueba para pasar a… ¿gennins? Sí. Eso era…

Todo los de los ninjas entonces era verdad. Nos habían borrado la memoria…

**CON NARUTO**

Acababa de acostarme cuando me quedé dormido.

-Naruto…-oí una voz a mi espalda, y me giré.

-Padre…-murmuré.

Delante de mí, estaba el hombre que había sido 17 años atrás mi padre.

Con su pelo amarillo revuelto, sus ojos azules, llevando todavía la capa blanca y su característica altura imponiendo…

-Cuanto has crecido hijo… cuanto han pasado ¿17 años? Que mayor-terminó diciéndome con una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero me eche a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me preguntó.

-Porque… porque esto es solo… solo un sueño. Nunca volverás a estar conmigo…-le dije.

-Siempre estoy contigo, Naruto.-Me dijo.

Y le miré extrañado, ya que no me creía esas cosas de llevar a una persona en el corazón.

-Hay una parte de mí encerrada en ti, que sale cuando me necesitas. Aunque hasta ahora no me necesitaste.-Me contó.- Estas en peligro. Tú y tus amigos. Vengo a sacarte de este lío. Buena suerte… hijo. Te quiero…

Me desperté bruscamente.

Me acordaba perfectamente del sueño. Y también de todo.

Lo tenía todo absolutamente claro.

Sabía quien era realmente. De quien estaba enamorado. Cual era mi sueño. Mis verdaderos amigos. Mis misiones. Mis poderes…

Sin perder tiempo me puse mi ropa de siempre (la naranja y negra de ninja) y busqué por toda la casa la cinta de la villa Oculta de la Hoja, Konoha.

La encontré al final en una caja bien escondida al final del armario.

Me la até a la cabeza y salí a la terraza de mi casa.

Ya era de día. No podía creérmelo, pensaba que aun era de noche.

Tenía que ir a ver a Hinata. Explicarla todo, para que ella recordara y después buscar a mis amigos.

Ya tenía todas mis armas... solo estaban escondidas, pero seguían siendo mías.

Iba a ir al hospital saltando de techo en techo cuando note una presencia detrás de mí.

Me aparté de un salto de esa persona y saqué un kunai para protegerme.

Solo que no tuve que utilizarlo puesto que era… Sasuke.

-Vaya Sasuke-le dije.- Así que tu también recuperaste tu memoria.

-Hmp…-me dijo, me recordaba al Sasuke de siempre. Al serio, a mi mejor amigo de siempre.- ¿Qué esperabas Dobe? No podía enterarme por ti. Quedaría muy mal en mi expediente, hmp.-Me dijo con arrogancia.

-Anda, vamos Teme, tenemos que buscar a los demás.-Le dije.- Dentro de 1 hora donde siempre, reúne tu a la mitad que ya sabes, y yo voy por la otra mitad.

El me asintió, y se alejó en menos que di un parpadeo. Aunque le dio tiempo a decirme Dobe antes de irse.

Me puse camino al hospital. Hinata me estaría esperando.

¿Se acordaría ella también de todo ya?

**EN EL HOSPITAL CONTADO POR HINATA**

Acababa de despertarme y ya estaba segura que no era solo una pesadilla. Ya me acordaba de todo.

Era una kunoichi, y una muy buena a decir verdad.

Salía con Uzumaki Naruto, y pertenecía al clan Hyugga.

Mis compañeros de equipo son Kiba y Shino.

Llevo entrenando para esta vida desde los 4 años. Y tengo muchos amigos que me quieren.

Me levanté de la cama y me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor que todo este tiempo.

Por fin me acordaba que no necesitaba a nadie que me protegiera.

Aunque… me dejaba proteger por Naruto, claro esta…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró Naruto. Venía serio. Cosa… mm… poco común en él.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?-le pregunté al ver que me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y se ponía a dar vueltas por la habitación nervioso.

-¡No!-me gritó.

Me sobresalte. Naruto nunca me gritaba.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… Naruto-kun…-dije mientras las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

Naruto se alarmó al verme así, y se me acercó a consolarme.

Me dio un leve beso en los labios y me susurró un lo siento unas ochenta veces.

Cuando ya me relajé, me di cuenta de que nos habíamos besado, aunque no me di cuenta en un primer momento porque antes de que nos borraran la memoria ya salíamos juntos.

-Es que estoy nervioso Hinata.-Me dijo al cabo de un rato.- Ya me acuerdo de todo, y sé que tu también.

Miró su reloj. Me dio otro beso y me dijo.

-En 20 minutos donde siempre Hina-chan. Te quiero.-Y tras decir eso se fue.

Miré el reloj yo también.

Me vestí rápido, y salí por la ventana. Tardaría 5 minutos en llegar, pero me daba igual esperar.

**CON NARUTO AUN EN EL HOSPITAL **

-¡Sakura!-le grité a mi amiga cuando la vi pasar por allí.

Ella enseguida se acercó a mi rápido y me dio un golpe bien fuerte en la cabeza para tirarme al suelo y que me diera contra él.

-¡BAKA! ¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL!

-Pues… pues tu también has gritado Sakura-chan…-le repliqué con miedo a que me volviera a pegar. Aunque ella se relajó.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-me preguntó cuando respiró hondo varias veces.

Miré mi reloj, y comprobé la hora.

-En 10 minutos donde siempre Sakura-chan. Hemos quedado todos. Te vemos allí.- Tras decir esto, antes de que pudiera contestarme salté por la ventana y me dirigí entre tejado y tejado hacia el lugar de siempre.

En 5 minutos ya estaba allí, y ya estaban muchos reunidos. Solo faltaban Sakura-chan, Sasuke y el cejotas (Rock Lee).

Ya a la hora predestinada estábamos todos reunidos.

Hablé yo. Como cuando estábamos en la última misión.

-Bueno, al ver que ya todos recuperamos nuestra memoria, quería que habláramos de…

-Oh… pero si los peques ya recordaron quienes eran…-dijo una voz a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Shiukamaru.

-Que decepción… ¿no me recuerdas… Shikamaru?-preguntó la voz, que nos puso a todos la piel de gallina.

A mi me sonaba la voz, pero no conseguía recordar de qué.

Hinata, del miedo se había ido acercando cada vez más a mí, hasta que estaba a mi lado y la rodeé por la espalda para que no tuviera miedo.

-Que románticos, seguís todos igual que la última vez.-Me giré al oir eso y vi que Sakura estaba con Sasuke, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten, Gaara con Matsuri…

Todos estábamos con nuestra persona más querida.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Bueno… si tanto insistís… soy…

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Emmm, bueno XD Os dejo con la intriga hasta mañana._

_Soy un poco cabrona, la verdad XD_

_Mas adelante me vas a mandar a la mierda, sobre todo en un capítulo en especial en el que yo también me mandaría a la mierda si no supiera la conti._

_Pero bueno ^ ^ No adelanto mas jaj_

_Si seguís teniendo alguna duda que os pueda aclarar preguntarme._

_Dejarme criticas (y alagos si teneis por supuesto jaj)._

_Espero vuestros reviews que me animan a seguir subiendo capítulos._

_Hasta mañana ^ ^_

_P.D: Se que mi intento de meter humor en la historia son un poco pateticos, intentaré mejorarlos._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Ya empieza desde aquí más o menos en lo que va a consistir los próximos capítulos._

_Para que se vaya entendiendo y dejar con la intriga voy a subir doble capítulo._

_Quería agradecer por los reviews a aniyasha y a _Emina Uchiha_ por darme mis dos primeros reviews. Arigato ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 7**

_-Bueno, al ver que ya todos recuperamos nuestra memoria, quería que habláramos de…_

_-Oh… pero si los peques ya recordaron quienes eran…-dijo una voz a nuestro alrededor._

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Shikamaru._

_-Que decepción… ¿no me recuerdas… Shikamaru?-preguntó la voz, que nos puso a todos la piel de gallina._

_A mi me sonaba la voz, pero no conseguía recordar de qué._

_Hinata, del miedo se había ido acercando cada vez más a mí, hasta que estaba a mi lado y la rodeé por la espalda para que no tuviera miedo._

_-Que románticos, seguís todos igual que la última vez.-Me giré al oír eso y vi que Sakura estaba con Sasuke, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten, Gaara con Matsuri…_

_Todos estábamos con nuestra persona más querida._

_-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Kiba._

_-Bueno… si tanto insistís… soy…_

_**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, NARUTO**_

-Soy… Futaro.

Ese nombre calló como un rayo sobre todos nosotros. Todos nos acordábamos perfectamente quien era.

Futuro. Shinobi del país de la Rozal.

Nuestro enemigo… en la última misión.

-Maldito…-dije.

Hinata me sujetó fuertemente, no sabría decir si por miedo de reconocerle o para sujetarme y que no saltará contra ese maldito.

Todos estaban más o menos en mi situación, queriendo saltar, pero ninguna chica nos dejaba…

Ese hombre nos había jodido pero bien el último mes. Y encima nos llamaba pequeños. ¡A nosotros! ¡Los mejores jounin y chunnin de nuestra generación!

-Hina-chan…-le dije a Hinata. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero necesitaba saltar sobre ese hombre cuanto antes.- Te Quiero Mi Hina-chan…

Como lo supuse, Hinata se puso completamente roja, me miro de medio lado y me sonrió, y yo la sonreí de vuelta con mi sonrisa. A ella en ese momento se la olvido el agarre.

La cogí del mentol suyo y le levante la cara para que me mirara.

Le di un beso suave pero prefundo, donde demostraba todo mi amor.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero miren todos, no es bo…!-se cayó cuando aparecí delante suya dejando un rayo de luz amarilla en mi lugar donde estaba antes junto Hinata.

Aproveché el elemento sorpresa que tenía de mi parte y le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Su nariz sonó bajo mi puño.

Se la había roto.

Le lancé hacia atrás con el impulso, y yo lo veía todo a camara lenta.

Vi como su cara pasaba de sorpresa, a incredulidad y luego dolor y terror.

¿Y este era el hombre que nos había borrado la memoria?

No, claro que no.

Ya había visto el engaño mucho antes. Era el rey de los clones de sombra, no me iban a pillar con ese jutsu.

En ese momento el clon explotó en una nube de humo y yo volví como si nada junto con mis compañeros.

Mis amigos ya estaban más relajados, aunque sus novias no habían soltado el agarre.

-Naruto-kun…-oí como me llamaba Hinata y me acerqué a ella.- Naruto-kun…-volvió a repetir.

-Si, Hina-chan-le dije con mi voz inocente.

Solo que no me esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

Hinata me pegó una bofetada.

La vi venir hacia mí.

Pero a Hinata nunca la pondría una mano encima, así que en vez de esquivarla o algo. Esperé el golpe.

-¡Naruto-kun!-me grito con una voz muy segura, me gustaba cuando la empleaba.- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, nunca vuelvas a engañarme! ¿Nunca vuelvas a…!-la silencie con un beso con el cual le mostré que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

La verdad es que sentía mucho haber trabajado por mi cuenta.

Seguramente muchos de allí ya se habrían dado cuenta del engaño. Incluso Hinata misma. Pero la había afectado igualmente.

Y no veas cuanto…

Era la primera vez que me pegaba.

_**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, SAKURA**_

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

En un momento Naruto estaba besando a Hinata, con lo cual iba a darle una buena paliza a ese baka.

¿Cómo podía estar besándola en este momento?

Luego vimos todos a Naruto delante del clon.

Luego viniendo hacía nosotros con toda tranquilidad.

Por lo menos sabía lo que era…

Y, luego lo que no me entraba.

Hinata pegándole una bofetada a Naruto.

Creo que todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Bueno, yo la verdad es que le hubiera dado más fuerte.

Aunque de primeras esperaba que Naruto le cogiera o apartara la mano de Hinata de un manotazo. O que por lo menos se apartara.

Y en cambio, se había quedado ahí, parado, esperándola llegar.

Y luego otra vez besándose.

Me puse a negar con la cabeza. No los entendía.

-Sakura…-me susurró una voz muy sensual al oído.- Si quieres puedo darte otras ideas para que me sujetes bien fuerte…

Me puse roja de la vergüenza. Me estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto que a la vez pasaba se le habían quedado las manías de Jiraiya-sama.

-Sasuke-kun…-le dije a Sasuke con su misma voz.

-¿Sí, Sakura?-me contesto.

-¡ERES UN BAKA!-le grité y todos se nos quedaron mirando, incluso Naruto y Hinata.- ¡BUENO TU Y TODOS! ¿EN QUE PENSABAN!

Ya había aclarado mis ideas. Y Sakura Haruno nunca dejaba nada sin decir.

-¡ESTA VEZ ERA UN CLON! ¡PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PUEDE QUE NO, Y USTEDES SON TAN BAKAS QUE INTENTARÁN IR OTRA VEZ EN CONTRA DE… DE… ESE!

Respiré profundamente para caer aire.

Estaba muy irritada.

Sasuke se había alejado un par de pasos.

El sabía perfectamente que estaba loca por él. Aunque también había aprendido que pegaba fuerte cuando estaba irritada con el o Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan?-me llamó Naruto a mi espalda.

-¿Baka..?-le dije como respuesta, y Naruto se encogió.

Le estaba hablando suave, pero ahí era cuando yo pegaba más fuerte.

-No fue para tanto…-me dijo

Y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

Esto era lo que me faltaba.

A una velocidad propia de mí, estaba delante de él.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que no fui la única. Temari, Matsuri, Ino y Tenten también estaban a mí lado.

Vi a Naruto tener un escalofrío y cerrar los ojos.

_**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, NARUTO**_

De repente todas estaban delante de mí.

Sabía que era más fuerte que todas ellas, pero las quería como a Hinata.

Bueno, miento. Solo las quiero como hermanas que nunca tuve. Sobre todo a Sakura que formaba parte de mi grupo.

Así que no las iba ni a tocar, ni a retroceder.

Lo primero por lo dicho y lo segundo por mi orgullo.

¿Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage, retrocediendo?

Aunque que fuera Uzumaki Naruto y me fuera a convertir en próximo Hokage, eso no me quitó tener un escalofrío. Mis ''hermanas'' enfadadas daban muchísimo miedo.

Las vi preparadas. Así que solo tragué saliva y esperé el golpe.

Oí al aire moverse. Su puños estaban acercando.

Iba a doler.

Solo que no dolió. El aire se paró y solo oí un sonido de choque. Pero si yo no había sido tocado, ¿Quién…?

Abrí los ojos.

Hinata estaba delante de mí en una posición de Juuken.

-¡Hina-chan!-la grité.

Ella se asusto y se giró.

Me calme.

-¿Por qué me protegiste Hina-chan?-la pregunté ya más tranquilo.- Me merecía los golpes.

-No-me dijo con voz serena.

Nos quedamos largo tiempo viéndonos a los ojos.

No había mirado ni a mis ''hermanas'' ni a mis amigos desde que vi a Hinata delante de mí.

Sus ojos de color perla me atraían muchísimo. Siempre que los miraba me perdía en ellos.

Si darnos cuenta nuestras caras se fueron acercando.

La sujete del mentol y me acerqué más a ella…

-Dobe…-oí a Sasuke decirme, y nos separamos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora, teme?-le grité.

Odiaba cuando me interrumpían en esos momentos.

Hinata estaba a mi lado sonrojada. 

-Será baka…-dijo Sakura en un apenas audible susurró.

No sabía que pasaba.

Bueno, no hasta que volví a poner mis sentidos activos y sentí la presencia.

Y este si era el verdadero Futaro…

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Espero que os haya gustado XD_

_Dejarme reviews si os esta gustando, y si no también para tenerlo en cuenta._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Bueno aquí el Capítulo 8._

_Quiero decir algo antes de que leais al capítulo._

_¡NO ME MATEIS! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!_

_Bueno T.T Dicho ya todo esto XD Espero que os… mm.. ¿guste?_

_Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 8**

_No sabía que pasaba._

_Bueno, no hasta que volví a poner mis sentidos activos y sentí la presencia._

_Y este si era el verdadero Futaro…´_

**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, HINATA**

De repente oímos su risa entre las sombras.

Se reía de nuestra escena de amor.

Me moleste.

Para mi había sido un precioso momento. Me había perdido en los ojos azules de mi Naruto-kun, y había sentido que todo en la vida estaba bien, sin problemas, ni guerras.

Solo él y yo.

Al recordar el momento vi de reojo a Naruto.

Estaba temblando de la rabia.

-Naruto-kun…-le susurré.

Vi como se calmaba antes de acercarse en tono protector a mi pero sin quitar los ojos de donde estaba escondido Futaro.

-¡Sal! ¡Maldito cobarde!-gritó él de repente. Pegue un salto apenas perceptible por alguien que no me estuviera mirando fijamente, y me giré hacia Naruto.

Futaro se estaba volviendo a reír de nuevo.

-¿Asustada, pequeña Hyugga?-preguntó de repente.

-No.- Dije con un tono firme.

Y era verdad. Solo había saltado por la sorpresa de que había gritado Naruto, no por tener miedo.

-No es malo tener miedo-me dijo muy seguro.- A las miedosas las suelo matar primero, y así se las pasa el susto.- Dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo, y luego puso voz sarcástica.- Y luego dicen que no soy caritativo…

Me había ido acercando más y más a Naruto, y ahora prácticamente estábamos pegados.

Sentí a Naruto temblando de nuevo.

Le veía mirándome de reojo.

Todo esto estaba mal… tenía que hacer algo. Ese estaba provocando a Naruto y lo iba a conseguir si seguía por ese camino.

Seguía mirando a Naruto y de un parpadeo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pupila estaba rasgada.

No, no, no, no.

Si salía kyubi todo saldría mal.

Instintivamente le cogí de la mano, y me puse delante de él.

Era algo tonto ya que prácticamente me estaba amenazando de muerte Futaro, y ya por la última batalla sabíamos que era fuerte, pero… ¿en el camino del ninja no sabemos siempre que tenemos probabilidades de morir?

Si, claro que sí. Y aunque no quisiera morir.

Lo haría por mi Naruto-kun.

Di un paso… luego otro paso y solté la mano de Naruto, otro paso…

**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, NARUTO**

¿Ese, se estaba atreviendo a amenazar a MI Hinata-chan, delante de mí?

No… no lo permitiría.

Antes de que pudiera poner un dedo en Hinata, o tan siquiera a 20 metros de ella, ya estaría muerto.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de cuando Hinata me tomó la mano.

Solo volví en mí cuando la vi andando delante de mí.

Ya me había soltado la mano.

La intente coger de nuevo. Bueno, no lo intenté, lo hice.

-Hinata, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-la dije con un tono duro que nunca empleaba con ella, y ella se estremeció.

-Naruto-kun…-me dijo. Y de repente se giró, hizo un movimiento de juuken que me pilló totalmente desprevenido e iba a darme en mi pecho, pero lo esquive tanto como pude y todo me dio en el brazo.

Dolía muchísimo.

Me caí del espaldas por el golpe y ese instante Hinata lo aprovechó para ir a toda velocidad donde Futaro.

Yo me levante, y haciendo una serie de movimientos con las manos ya estaba delante de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra-la dije molesto.

No iba a permitir que ella se enfrentara sola con él por protegernos a todos.

Si decirla nada y a la velocidad del rayo la cogí, hice otra vez los movimientos y al segundo estábamos en nuestra posición inicial.

Veía a Hinata molesta.

¿Acaso quería morir? O… ¿o se había puesto de su parte para no morir? No, Hinata nunca haría eso.

En ese instante, Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo.

¿Un clon?

Estaba tan preocupado por ella que no me había dado cuenta que me estaba engañando.

Me giré y la busqué, con los ojos y con mis sentidos.

Vi a mis amigos haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento Futaro salió de entre las sombras.

Hinata estaba luchando con él.

Tenía un kunai explosivo en la mano que le lanzó a Futaro, pero que el esquivo fácilmente.

Todos fuimos a la vez a ayudarla, pero una barrera nos hizo retroceder.

-¡HINATA!-la grité.

Vi a Futaro reírse, el muy cabrón había puesto una barrera para que no le interrumpiéramos.

-¡HINATA!-volví a repetir.

Estaba desesperado. Quizás la mataban y no podría hacer nada.

-Tranquilo-me dijo Neji en la espalda.-Ella es fuerte.

No me tranquilizó lo más mínimo.

Yo sabía que Hinata era fuerte, muchísimo, pero… tenía la sensación de que con su fuerza no lograría nada en este encuentro.

**HINATA VS FUTARO, LUCHA MORTAL, HINATA**

Le había tirado un kunai explosivo para distraerle y ponerme a hacer los 64 signos hake protectores.

De reojo podía ver a mis amigos intentado sobrepasar la barrera que Futaro había echo, y veía a Naruto gritándome desesperado.

No les defraudaría. Esta no iba a ser la última batalla de mi vida.

Le ganaría.

Cuando todo el humo se quitó, el seguía ahí como suponía.

Intentando el elemento sorpresa (que estaba claro que no tenía) me lancé hacía él.

Estaba dentro de mi circulo, podría realizar aquel movimiento…

-Dos golpes-iba diciendo mientras le intentaba dar, aunque el los esquivaba.- Cuatro golpes… ocho golpes… dieciséis golpes…

No le conseguía dar, e intenté aumentar la velocidad.

Venga Hinata… intentaba decirme yo misma. Tu puedes conseguirlo.

-64 golpes-dije al final y me retiré de un salto.

Respiré profundamente. Me faltaba el aire, me había cansado un poco, y el seguía ahí.

Tal cual.

Ni cansado, ni adolorido, ni con falta de aire.

NADA

Había conseguido esquivar todos mis golpes y estaba como si no me hubiera acercado a él.

Me puse en posición de juuken, y Futaro vino hacía mí.

Empezó la verdadera batalla.

El venía hacia mí, y yo le esquivaba y le intentaba dar algún golpe.

Pero era al revés, yo no le acertaba, pero el a mí si.

Tenía una fuerza increíble, eso había que reconocérselo.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencida.

Me aparte un momento de él para coger aire, pero al parecer a él no le pareció bien y en medio del salto me dio una patada con la que fui directa al suelo.

Grité.

Dolía.

Oí a Naruto gritar mi nombre.

No podía acabar así, así que volví a levantarme.

Me consto lo suyo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, delante de él. Con ganas de acabar con él.

Mentalmente me hice una promesa. Iba a acabar con el, costara lo que costara.

**TODOS, LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, NARUTO**

Seguía gritando pero no me servia de nada.

En ese momento vi a Hinata retroceder y recibir una patada que la mando al suelo.

Grité a todo pulmón su nombre e intenté con todas mis fuerzas quitar esa maldita barrera que no me dejaba acercarme a ayudarla. Pero era en vano, lo único que conseguía era quemarme por los calambres que me daban al tocarla. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente.

**HINATA VS FUTARO, LUCHA MORTAL, HINATA**

Me lancé de nuevo contra él.

Estaba dando lo mejor de mí.

Y no era suficiente.

La rabia me cegaba por dentro. Quería superarme, demostrarle a Naruto que era más fuerte. Que ya tenía motivos de quererme y estar orgulloso de mí.

Me dio un golpe que me dejo sin respiración y me mando para atrás, pero mantuve el equilibrio.

Pensé en hacer mi golpe final, con ese golpe siempre ganaba a mis contrincantes, pero no sabía si funcionaría con él.

Pero… no tenía otra cosa.

Concentré todo mi chakra en mi mano derecha. Le vi venir hacia mi, pero no podía ser impulsiva y que mi jutsu saliera mal. Seguí concentrandome hasta el punto de estar agotandome psicológicamente.

Seguía oyendo a Naruto gritar mi nombre desesperado y yo unicamente… sonreí. No sabía exactamente si ese seria mi final o no, yo solo quería creer que ganaría. Que eso era suficiente. Que todo acabaría aquí y se podría casar con Naruto y tener todos los hijos que quisieramos.

Quería creermelo, así que sin dudarlo me larcé contra él casi a la vez que el ya estaba a punto de tenerme alcance.

Con todas mis fuerzas dirigí a su pecho mi jutsu a la vez que el dirigía el suyo a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

No me molesté en desviarlo o mi técnica fallaría.

Esta es mi gran oportunidad me decía a mi misma dándome fuerzas.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Parecía que ambos íbamos a chocar contra el contrincate a la vez, y eso pasó.

La verdad no sabía si creermelo, admitirlo, reir, llorar, mirar a mis amigos o algo parecido. Todo había acabado.

Todo…

Todo… al menos para mí.

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Buenoo_

_Como ya os e pedido ^ ^ No me mateis._

_Que a mi también me da pena escribir esto pero…_

_Bueno, tendreis que esperar hasta mañana para saber que pasará._

_¿Tomará Naruto represarias? ¿Futaro matara a los demás tambien? ¿Morirá Hinata? ¿Acabará aquí el camino de ninjas tanto de Naruto como de Hinata?_

_Todo eso y más… en los próximos capítulos ^^_

_¡Hasta mañana! Y dejarme muchos reviews._

_P.D: Si, también me podéis poner verde en los reviews XD Aceptado._


	9. Capítulo 9

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo 9._

_Este me quedo más largo para que me perdoneis :P_

_Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios ^ ^_

_Me alegra que os este gustando. Ya a partir de este capítulo, empieza lo bueno ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 9**

_Todo pasó muy rápido. Parecía que ambos íbamos a chocar contra el contrincate a la vez, y eso pasó._

_La verdad no sabía si creermelo, admitirlo, reir, llorar, mirar a mis amigos o algo parecido. Todo había acabado._

_Todo…_

_Todo… al menos para mí._

_**Pov's Hinata**_

**Sentí su golpe darme en el pecho. Era un dolor agudo. Insoportable.**

**Nunca me habían dado un golpe igual, y no era una exageración.**

**Escupí sangre por la boca. Ambos seguíamos en la misma posición desde que nos habíamos golpeado.**

**Lo único bueno que saldría de todo esto era que yo también le había golpeado.**

_**Pov's Naruto**_

**Estaba confuso, ¿Quién había ganado?**

**La barrera había caído pero no me di cuenta ya que estaba demasiado absorto en quien caería primero, esperando y rezando de que fuera Futaro.**

**Al final me di cuenta de que ya no recibía descargas en los brazos y con alegría corrí hacía ellos pensando que Hinata había ganado. No sabía si cuando llegara allí la daría un abrazo y un beso, la regañaría o haríamos planes para esta noche [inner: pervertida ¬.¬]**

**-¡Hinata!-grité. Y la aludida se giró hacia mí.**

**Me paré en seco. Su cara demostraba todo el dolor que sentía interiormente. ¡No! No podía haberla dado. Como hubiera echo daño a mi Hina-chan… **

**Justo cuando llegué ella se caía de espaldas, pero yo ya la tenía entre mis brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y su calor corporal se escapaba a mi cuerpo según el tiempo iba pasando. Ella, ella estaba…**

**-¡Hinata!-la grité.-¡Hina-chan! ¡Por favor, abre los ojos…!-le supliqué.**

**Ella los abrió, pero no me miró a mi, si no a Futaro que estaba mirándonos impasible, sin ningun golpe, ni rozadura, ¡NADA! Si no estuviera Hinata entre mis brazos… La furia se apoderaba de mí, no sabría si podría controlarme si no sujetara a Hinata.**

**Ella solo pudo pronunciar una palabra casi inaudible ante esta escena:**

**-Imposible…**

**-Deberías despedirte de ella, sabes chico, la di con mi mejor golpe. Debería estar orgullosa a sido una de las pocas con la que me he sentido obligado de utilizarlo.-Me dijo con seriedad, pero con cada una de sus palabras yo me enfurecía más y más.- Lastima que no fuera suficiente…**

**Lo dejó caer como un balde de agua fría. Me estaba provocando.**

**Hubiera dejado a Hinata en manos de Sasuke y saltado encima de ese repugnante hombre si en ese momento Hinata no hubiera empezado a toser sangre y a convulsionarse.**

**Me giré rápidamente a ver su estado.**

**Sakura ya estaba a su lado curándola.**

**-Volveré…-fue lo último que dijo Futaro antes de largarse.**

**Le haría pagar todo lo que hizo.**

**Le haría desear nunca haber nacido.**

**Le haría tragarse todos los golpes que se había atrevido darle a Hinata.**

**Pero sobre todo, le haría suplicarme por su vida.**

**-Naruto-me dijo Sakura. Haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.**

**La miré mientras curaba a Hinata. Pero mientras comprobaba su estado, lloraba. Eso no era buena señal.**

**-Sakura, haz algo –la supliqué con un hilo de voz.- Por favor…**

**Hinata estaba más pálida de lo normal.**

**No paraba de toser sangre.**

**Me tenía agarrado fuertemente de la mano y me miraba con amor, como si me quisiera decir mucho y no pudiera decirme nada, aunque lo intentara con su mirada.**

**Miedo, amor, frustración, temor…**

**Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos perlados.**

**Incluso ella sabía que este era su fin.**

**Pero yo no quería reconocerlo.**

**Todo esto es una pesadilla, me decía internamente.**

**No puede ser verdad…**

_**Pov's Sakura**_

**Su cuerpo estaba destrozado por ciertos puntos vitales. No podía hacer nada por ella.**

**Me sentía impotente. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y no podía mirar a Naruto a la cara mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.**

**-Naruto… lo siento…-le dije.**

**Era una paciente incurable.**

_**Pov's Hinata**_

**Al final… solo iba a ser un estorbo, como siempre.**

**Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. De frustración y de miedo, pero sobre todo… de dolor.**

**Sentí que Sakura dejaba de pasarme de su chakra curativo por el cuerpo y al girarme la vi abrazada a Sasuke-kun mientras lloraba.**

**Me giré a mi Naruto-kun. No quería irme. Quería quedarme con él.**

**La verdad es que me esperaba que e sus ojos hubiera rabia, lastima o rechazo por ser débil.**

**Pero me encontré todo lo contrario.**

**Sus ojos me mostraban todo el cariño que el me tenía. Su amor, y sobre todo… dolor. Estaba llorando por mí.**

**-Hina-chan... Hina-chan-no dejaba de decir y yo le apreté la mano débilmente para hacerle saber que le escuchaba.- Lo siento… fue por mi culpa… lo siento…**

**Hablaba entre sollozos. Sus lágrimas caían y caían y se juntaban con las mías en mi cara.**

**¿Su culpa? No… No era su culpa. Nada de esto hubiuera sucedido si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte. Siempre he sido débil, nerviosa y miedica (aunque siempre escondía lo último). Me acordé entonces de las palabras de Futaro.**

''_-No es malo tener miedo-me dijo muy seguro.- A las miedosas las suelo matar primero, y así se las pasa el susto.- Dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo, y luego puso voz sarcástica.- Y luego dicen que no soy caritativo…''_

**Intenté hablar pero solo me salían palabras casi inaudibles.**

**Naruto al ver esto se acercó a mí.**

**-Na… Naruto… Es… esto no es-tosí sangre.- No… no es culpa… tuya.**

**Naruto escuchaba atento cada una de mis palabras.**

**Sentía que cada vez su dolor era más fuerte y las lágrimas caían con mas insistencia que antes, pero no podía hacer nada más que disculparme con él. Tenía que dejarle claro que no tenía que culparse por nada. Yo siempre estaré muy agradecida con él por haberme echo tan felíz estos últimos meses y sacarme de mi vida de fracasada en la que me había vuelto a meter, pero de la que nunca más me tendría que preocupar.**

**Ya no. No más. **

**No… No… Pero… **

**-Te… Te amo… Nunca lo… olvides…-fue lo último que conseguir decir.**

**-Te amo mi Hina-chan… pero… pero ya verás… te vas a recuperar-me decía mientras intentaba poner una de sus sonrisas. Y aunque no le saliera como siempre, porque esta era una que reflejaba su tristeza yo le correspondí.**

**A lo que solté más lágrimas y el me secundó.**

**-Vas a salir… vas a salir de esta mi Hina-chan…-seguía diciéndome.- No… no puedes irte ahora…**

**-Te… amo… os amo a… todos…-dije y sentí como la oscuridad me tragaba.**

**Todo estaba oscuro.**

**Aun sentía el calor de Naruto sobre mí, me seguía cogiendo y eso me tranquilizó como para dar un paso tras otro (o eso era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo).**

**Al final del camino vi una pantalla en grande y me coloqué en frente de ella.**

**-¿Qué sera esto?-pregunté en voz alta.**

**La pantalla se encendió.**

**Lo que más me sorprendió es ver lo que aparecía en ella.**

**-¡Algún día me convertiré en maestro Hokage, y todos ustedes tendrán que reconocerme y respetarme! ¡ya lo verán!**

**-Naruto-kun…-susurró una chica cerca de él.**

**Me giré hacia ella…Era… ¿yo?**

**SIGUIENTE IMAGEN**

**-Naruto-kun-volvió a repetir mi yo pequeña.**

**Naruto estaba practicando el tiro de shuriken contra un árbol y justo después se ponía a practicar su taijutsu contra un árbol.**

**Cuando ya no pudo más cayó exhausto y yo corrí hacia él.**

**Es verdad, pensé. Estas fueron las primeras veces que ví a Naruto-kun y empecé a hablar con él.**

**En las siguientes imágenes ya aparecimos juntos.**

**Me decía cuanto me amaba.**

**Paseabamos con nuestros amigos. Separabamos a Sasuke y a Naruto de sus tradicionales peleas. Hacíamos misiones todos juntos…**

**Una vida que siempre había deseado… y que ahora había acabado.**

**Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro. Abrí los ojos por última vez y me encontré, quizas por última vez, aquellos ojos azul cielo que hicieron que me enamorara a primera vista de Naruto.**

_**Pov's Naruto**_

**La vi cerrar los ojos.**

**Vi como la vida se escapaba por sus labios y me desesperé.**

**-¡Hinata!¡Hinata!¡Hinata!-no dejaba de gritarla. No despertaba.- ¡Hinata, por favor!-supliqué.**

**Sin darme cuenta más y más lágrimas corrian sin control por mi cara.**

**Hinata se moría. No… no podía ser…**

**-¡Hinata! ¡No me dejes, por favor!**

**-Chico inútil...-me decía Kyubi.**

**No pude detener a Futaro, no he podido detener a Hinata. No he podido ayudarla.**

**No… no… no…**

**La abracé con fuerza a la vez que intentaba controlar mis lágrimas.**

**No podía, era otra misión imposible para Uzumaki Naruto.**

**-Naruto…-me llamó Shikamaru por detrás.**

**La ignoré. No… No… seguía repitiendome interiormente.**

**Me quede mirando a Hinata. Era preciosa incluso herida.**

**-Hinata… tienes que ser fuerte… tu puedes vencer a la muerte.-Le decía.- Por favor Hinata… regresa…**

**Suplicar era inútil, pero lo intentaba una y otra vez.**

**De repente sus ojos perlados se abrieron y me miraron con muchísimo cariño.**

**Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo a la par que los mios.**

**-Te amo…-la susurré.**

**La besé. Algo me decía que la besará. Y no me hice de rogar.**

**El beso fue húmedo pero demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.**

**De repente sus labios dejaron de besarme y me separé.**

**Su cara mostraba una debil sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados.**

**Empecé a llorar con más intensidad.**

**Oía los sollozos de mis compañeros.**

**La sujete la muñeca fría y miré su pulso.**

**No… no podía ser verdad… No… no tenía pulso.**

**-¡HINATAAAAAAAAA!-grité a todo pulmón a la vez que mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.**

**Hinata se había ido… y yo… no pude evitarlo…**

**Lloraba desconsolado sobre ella.**

**No quería aceptarlo. No podía aceptarlo.**

**Quería despertarme, saber que era una pesadilla, correr a la mansión de los Hyugga y abrazarla hasta saciarme.**

**Hacer de todo, de todo MENOS PERDERLA.**

**-Jjajajaj –se reía Kyubi de mí.- ¿No quieres venganza chico? ¿No quieres acabar con Futaro? Dejame salir. Deja que me ocupe de todo tu dolor…**

**El chakra del kiuby empezó a salir y a rodearme. Oía a mis amigos llamarme, pero los sentía lejos. Como si me llamaran desde otro lugar…**

**Pero no quería verles, no quería hablar con nadie.**

**Estaba triste, pero a la vez muy furioso. Furioso y confuso.**

**Todo era muy mala combinación y solo podía deshacerme de ella de una forma.**

**-¡Sí chico sí! ¿Acaba con todos! ¡Saca tu dol…!**

**-¡NARUTO! – gritó la vieja Tsunade a la vez que me golpeaba sacandome del estado Kyubi.- ¡Qué se supone que estas haciendo! ¡No te rindas!**

**Yo solo em giré. No se que vió en mi mirada pero retrodeció un paso. Respiró hondo y volvió a acercarse a mí. Me cogió como si fuera un peluche y me lanzo hacia mis amigos.**

**-¡Si serás baka! ¡HINATA AUN ESTA VIVA! – me gritó, y yo abrí los ojos de sorpresa y felicidad.**

**Aunque no me duró mucho, ya que en ese instante todos mis amigos me dieron un golpe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo dejándome echo un asco en el suelo. Ya por fin hablo Kiba.**

**-¡Eres tan baka que no sabes tomarle el pulso a la gente y nos hiciste pensar lo peor! ¡Idiota!**

**-Teme…-murmuró Sasuke.**

**-Dobe… - le respondí de igual manera.**

**Sakura ya no estaba junto a él. Ahora que había llegado su maestra juntas quizás si habría alguna posibilidad de salvar a Hinata.**

**Ahora que estaban todos juntos no podían rendirse, no podían y no iban a hacerlo.**

**Un equipo de médicos llego a los diez minutos y se llevaron a Hinata en una camilla dirección al hospital a la vez que Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y Ino le pasaban chakra curativo a Hinata.**

**Nosotros fuimos por detrás. Estabamos en Konoha, pero igualmente nos pusimos alertas, tal y como deberíamos haber estado en el campo de entrenamiento.**

**Yo intenté concentrarme, y por lo menos lo aparentaba, porque en mi cabeza seguía pensando en Hinata.**

**Por un momento pensé que la había perdido, y todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Solo podía pensar en que la había perdido, no podía pensar en un futuro sin ella, solo había pensado en una misión solitaria suicida en contra de Futaro.**

**Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos delante del hospital y de un parpadeo me quede solo en la puerta ya que todos la traspasaron.**

**Yo entre despacio.**

**Todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy me tenía sumido en un estado de confusión y un poco en sock.**

**Futaro… yo atacándole… Hinata pegándome… Hinata luchando con Futaro… Hinata cayendo… Hinata despidiéndose… Hinata muerta… Hinata viva…**

**Todo era demasiado, y justo cuando divisé a mis compañeros cerca de mí y todos se giraron a mirarme, entré en estado de pánico.**

**¿Y si no sobrevivía? Antes no la había perdido, pero había pensado que sí y había sido horrible. No podía aguantarlo de nuevo.**

**Antes de darme cuenta estaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que Sasuke aparecía a mi lado.**

**-¿Estás bien Dobe…? – me preguntó preocupado.**

**-Teme… – atiné a llamarle suplicante para que me ayudara antes de caer inconsciente.**

_**Pov's sasuke**_

**De repente vimos por fin a ese Naruto-baka girando en la esquina. Pero parecía muy ido en sus pensamientos. Iba casi… ¿haciendo S?**

**Cada vez le veía más y más pálido y de repente vi que se desplomaba y me puse a su lado en un instante mientras le cogía.**

**-¿Estás bien Dobe…? – le pregunte con un hilo de preocupación en la voz.**

**-Teme… - me dijo, y su voz parecía casi una suplica.**

**En ese momento cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.**

**Yo le agarré y miré a mis amigos. Algunos nos miraban asombrados pero no hacían nada. No sabían que hacer. Al final Ten-Ten se giró y nos vio.**

**-¡NARUTO! –gritó.**

**Con lo cual varios enfermeros salieron a ver que había pasado y vieron en ese momento a Naruto inconsciente y me le quitaron de los brazos para atenderle.**

**Yo estaba preocupado por ambos amigos míos, aunque si alguien me preguntara lo negaría, así que dejé a los médicos hacer su trabajo.**

**Estuvimos horas y horas en el hospital, y no nos informaban sobre ninguno de los dos.**

**Ahora aparte de sus amigos, estaban en la sala de espera su familia y maestros. **

**La familia solo de Hinata, dado que Naruto solo nos tenía a nosotros.**

**Y los maestros Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei por Naruto y Kurenai-sensei por Hinata.**

**Todos esperábamos alguna noticia de alguno de los dos.**

**Pero no llegaba.**

**Las horas seguían pasando. Quería ver al menos a Sakura. Abrazarla y decirla que todo estaba bien aunque el consuelo lo necesitara yo. Quería besarla y empezar en un mundo nuevo sin ningún problema.**

**Aunque claro, todo eran sueños y tonterías…**

**A fuera del hospital se oyó un grito, y todos fuimos a la ventana a ver que pasaba.**

**Nos congelamos al ver el panorama.**

**Konoha estaba en llamas, la gente corría de un lado para otro. Y cada 5 segundos había explosiones por algún lado.**

**Abrí la ventana por donde íbamos a salir a ayudar a la gente en el momento que oímos una risa en el tejado, y todos fuimos allí.**

**Nos encontramos cara a cara con Futaro.**

**Seguía riéndose.**

**-Fijaros… que lindos sois.- Seguía riéndose.**

**-Te mataremos, maldito desgraciado.- Dije sobresaltando a todo el mundo.**

**Al parecer no mostraba mucho mis emociones…**

**-Que divertido… No sabía yo que si atacaba a la Hyugga iba a estar afectando también en salud a Uzumaki. – Nos dijo tranquilo.- Tendré que volver a intentarlo… Que tal con… ¿Haruno?**

**Había llegado a mi límite.**

**Bastante con que hubiera atacado a Hyugga y al Dobe, pero a MI SAKURA no la tocaba NADIE.**

**Me lancé contra Futaro, y todos mis amigos me secundaron.**

**Iba a ser una dura batalla sin Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Shizune… y muchos otros que faltaban pero…**

**A este hombre no le quedaban más de 24 horas con vida.**

**De eso… nos encargaríamos nosotros.**

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Aquí el final del capítulo 9._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana subiré el capítulo 10._

_Dejarme los reviews como siempre para saber si os ha gustado ¿si?_

_Como veis, no soy tan mala. No soy capaz de matar a Hinata-chan T.T_

_¿O quizás si? Por que esta en el hospital, pero han dicho que QUIZAS hay una posibilidad de salvarla._

_¿Y Naruto? ¿Despertará antes de que alguien más ''muera'' en el tejado?_

_Todo en el próximo capítulo._

_Hasta mañana! _


	10. Capítulo 10

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10._

_Este capítulo creo que será más cortito :S_

_Pero en el capítulo de mañana lo haré mas largo para compensar._

_E intentado poner algo de humor XD no soy buena para ello, pero me comentais si quizas me ha salido un poco bien si? XD_

_Y gracias por los comentarios. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 10**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**Notaba estar tumbado en algún sitio blandito, y llevar un buen rato durmiendo, como hacía mucho que lo hacía pero… ¿por qué?**

**Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco. Me pesaban demasiado como para hacerlo de una vez.**

**Vi una mancha rosa enfrente de mí. Intenté visualizar mejor y vi a Sakura leyendo unos papeles al final de mi cama.**

**-Sa… Sakura-chan… - dije notando un gran ardor en mi garganta.**

**-¡Naruto! – gritó y se tiró a mis brazos.**

**Yo solté un quejido. Me dolía todo.**

**¡Pero si que recordara no había pasado nada! Entonces me acordé, yo no había echo nada, fue Hinata.**

**Di un respingó cuando me vino todo a la mente y Sakura lo notó.**

**Me sonrió con tristeza.**

**Lo había entendido, y había sonreído con tristeza, entonces Hinata… Hinata estaba…**

**Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas e intenté que Sakura no lo viera, pero fui muy lento y Sakura vio una lágrima que se escapó de mis ojos.**

**Pensé que me abrazaría de nuevo y no… y no que me golpearía en la cabeza.**

**-¡Ay! – le dije ofendido.**

**-Eres un baka, Hinata no esta muerta – me dijo enfadada.- ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor? – y me volvió a golpear.**

**Esta vez no me quejé, al contrario le di una de mis sonrisas. Ella me la correspondió un momento.**

**-Pero esta muy grave… - dijo en bajito, pero la oí. Yo también borre la sonrisa de mi cara.**

**-Sakura-chan… yo… ¿yo puedo ayudarla? – le pregunté, y ella no dijo nada.**

**No sabía si eso era un no, o lo estaba pensando.**

**Ains, ¿por que tenía que ser tan problemática? Me recordé a Shikamaru, pero me dio igual.**

**Yo le di una mirada que sabía que ella entendería como que seguía esperando una respuesta.**

**-No Naruto… Bueno ¡Si! ¡Eso podría funcionar! – el semblante se le alegró en un instante. - ¿Puedes andar? – Yo asentí.**

**Me levante, me tambaleé un poco pero después la seguí.**

**Tenía puesta la ropa del hospital. Hice una mueca, nunca me había gustado esa ropa.**

**Me puse los pantalones y la malla de debajo de la chaqueta. La chaqueta no la encontré pero no pregunte por ella, y seguí a Sakura.**

**Todas las chicas con las que me cruzaba me miraban y se reían entre ellas.**

**-¿Sakura-chan? – Ella me miró dando entender que me escuchaba.- ¿Por qué todas me miran?**

**Ella se desesperó y me dio un golpe en el brazo.**

**-¡Eres el héroe de Konoha, baka!**

**Ahora lo entendía pero… me sentía extraño. Desde pequeño mi sueño había sido que todo Konoha me reconociera, y ahora que había sucedido…**

**Me cogí el pelo frustrado. ¿Por qué todo no podía ser feliz? Ahora que tenía lo que quería no podía tener un nuevo sueño, a Hinata.**

**Sakura aceleró y yo también.**

**Pronto llegamos a una puerta y ella entró. Yo la seguí.**

**Hinata estaba delante de mí. Estaba herida, pero para mi seguía estando guapísima, me parecía un ángel dormido.**

**Sakura tiró de mí para que llegara hasta su cama con ella.**

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Sakura-chan?**

**-¿Te acuerdas lo que hiciste con doña Chillo? Mientras ella pasaba su chakra a Gaara tú la ayudaste dándole su chakra. Como tu tienes más que nadie, me vas a ayudar a darle mucho chakra a Hinata para que la saquemos fuera de peligro. Tsunade-sama no podía hacer más por ella.**

**Yo asentí. Me acordaba perfectamente de ese día en el que pensé que no volvería a ver a Gaara vivo solo por ser un jinchuriki.**

**Sakura empezó a pasarle chakra curativo a Hinata y yo coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas. El chakra era muy poderoso. Yo estaba llevando todo el chakra que podía hasta mis manos para que Sakura lo pasara a Hinata.**

**Se podía ver el cambio en ella. Tenía una mueca en la cara, pero iba recuperando el color.**

**Sus heridas fueron cerradas poco a poco. Hasta que ya su cara se relajó y empezó a abrir los ojos.**

**Yo me lancé hacia ella y la besé. La besé apasionadamente como si estuviéramos solos. Nunca pensé que le daría a Hinata un beso de esos.**

**Hinata me correspondió al beso con un sonrojo notorio en la cara. Cuando nos separamos fue porque necesitábamos respirar.**

**Ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa.**

**-Te amo… - la dije.**

**-Yo también, Naruto kun… - y se desmayó.**

**No me preocupé ya que Sakura me dijo que era normal.**

**Después de saber que Hinata se iba a recuperar, mi sonrisa característica volvió a mí. Ya nada podría quitármela. Hinata se iba a recuperar y yo ahora mismo era el hombre más feliz de toda Konoha.**

**-Sakura-chan, ¿y el teme? – le pregunté a Sakura al notar que Sasuke no estaba por ahí.**

**Su expresión se ensombreció.**

**-Esta… Esta… Esta en el tejado… luchando junto con… con… Están luchando contra Futaró.**

**Yo me paralicé. Pero la sonrisa no se quitaba de mí, solo que ahora era una cínica.**

**Sakura se alejó de mí al notar mi aura asesina.**

**Me dirigí a la puerta ignorando los llamados de Sakura.**

**Cerré la puerta con un portazo y me puse a correr hasta llegar a la ventana más próxima, la abrí y subí al tejado.**

**Y allí estaban muchos de mis amigos heridos, pero seguían luchando.**

**El que luchaba con más ímpetu era Sasuke.**

**Veía la rabia en sus ojos. Rabia y frustración ya que Futaró esquivaba todos sus golpes.**

**Entonces todo me parecía muy gracioso. No sabía la razón, pero empecé a reírme a carcajadas.**

**Entonces entendí la razón. Tenía ahora mismo al hombre que había echo daño a MI Hinata-chan.**

**Iba a acabar con el como si fuera un mosquito.**

**Todo el mundo había parado de luchar y estaban mirándome.**

**Sasuke con una cara que decía claramente que estaba loco. Pero notaba en sus ojos agradecimiento de que hubiera llegado.**

**-Y tu de que te ries.- No era una pregunta, así que no respondí y seguí riéndome.**

**Futaró se estaba enfadando, sabía que me estaba riendo de él en su cara, y me entraba más la risa. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba enfadándole, así la pelea sería más divertida.**

**-¡Responde! – Ui sí, estaba muy enfadado.**

**Yo paré de reírme, pero mi sonrisa seguía en mi cara.**

**-¿Quieres saber de qué me rio?- y el asintió.- Me rio porque te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida… Piensa tus últimas palabras porque antes de matarte te las voy a preguntar.**

**Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar ya estaba detrás de él.**

**-¿Cómo? – veía el asombro reflejado en su cara.**

**-¿Cómo me volví tan rápido? – y el asintió. Yo puse un puchero y le dije burlándome de el.- No-te-lo-voy-a-de-cir.**

**La di un buen golpe por la espalda con lo cual salió disparado hasta la primera pared que se encontró por el camino.**

**Sasuke se puso de pie y yo le puse una mano en el hombro.**

**-Anda teme, baja a que te revise Sakura antes de que la de un ataque al corazón de preocupación. Y llévate a estos bakas.- Todos me miraron feo pero yo solo sonreí con burla.**

**Vi como Sasuke fue bajando uno a uno hasta la ventana donde habían aparecido muchos ninjas médicos cogiendo a cada uno que Sasuke les pasaba. Al final vi cuando iba a bajar Sasuke solo que una chica con cabello rosado se le tiró encima antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento.**

**-Baka… baka… - Sakura sollozaba abrazada a Sasuke.**

**Yo sonreí interiormente. Como habían cambiado estos dos… Antes ni siquiera se miraban cuando Sasuke volvió a Konoha, y ahora esto… Bueno… No los aguantaría si no supiera que yo era igual cuando estaba con mi hina.**

**-Por cierto baka – dijo Sakura mirando en mi dirección, y me di por aludido.- Me ha dicho una chica de ojos perlados… - yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿Hinata ya estaba despierta?- Que espera que no te mate Futaró porque si no por las noches ella estaría muy aburrida.**

**Yo me sonrojé a mas no poder…**

**Era una proposición muy clara. Sakura me sonrió pervertidamente.**

**-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos por las noches? ¿Eh, parejita?**

**-Lo mismo que el teme y tu, ¿no Sa-ku-ri-ta? – lo dije sin pensar. Pero había dado en el clavo.**

**Los dos me miraron muy pero que MUY feo, me hubiera ofendido si no hubiera notado su rubor INCLUSO EN SASUKE. Pero por dios… el mundo se había vuelto loco.**

**Vi a lo lejos a Futaro incorporándose y le hice un ademán a Sakura para que se fuera con Sasuke.**

**Conociendo al teme sabría que no se iría por las buenas. Así que ya tenía aquí a Sakura para que se le llevara por las malas. Y… uff…**

**Menos mal que Sakura no me quiere tanto…**

**Cuando ya no quedaba nadie cerca, me concentré en mi misión.**

**Derrotar a Futaró. Vengarme por Hinata.**

**Salvar Konoha.**

**-Bueno… Bueno… Bueno… ¿otra vez van a enfrentarme solo uno? ¿Es que sois tan tontos que con una sola vez no habéis aprendido la lección?**

**Me estaba intentando picar y… ¿sabéis lo mejor? Que no iba a intentar calmarme.**

**Me lancé contra Futaró y le di una patada en el estómago y un par de puñetazos bien dados (Yo: uno de mi parte y otro de parte de todos mis lectores ^^ - inner: calla y sigue contando – yo: aguafiestas ¬.¬) hasta que Futaró pudo alejarse y empezar a devolverme y pararme los golpes.**

''**Sin querer'' destrocé un par de casas estampando a Futaró contra ellas (yo: por mi… ^^ - inner: sádica ¬.¬).**

**Hice mi técnica favorita de multiplicación de sombras y cree un rasengan a la vez que Futaró reunía chakra para utilizar la misma técnica que había utilizado con Hinata.**

**¡Já! Ya había visto esa técnica una vez, no iba a caer en ella. Solo tendría que esquivarla y darle de lleno con mi Futon rasengan (yo: creo que se escribe así – inner: da igual ¬.¬ aquí los lectores no te quieren leer a ti ¿sabes? – yo: vale, problemático).**

**Me estaba subestimando. Yo era mucho mejor que el en todos los aspectos porque… tenía una razón para luchar y sobrevivir.**

**La primera, mi Hinata-chan me estaba esperando. La segunda, por todos mis compañeros heridos. La tercera, para lograr mi gran sueño de convertirme en hokage, y así todos me reconocerán y admitirán que soy un gran ninja.**

**Con ambas técnicas preparadas ambos nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro.**

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

_Aquí el final del capítulo 10._

_Espero que os haya gustado ^ ^_

_Os dejo con la intriga hasta mañana, pero me voy a patinar o sea que no se si podré subirla -.- Bueno se intentará :P_

_En cuanto pueda subo la conti ^ ^_

_Por cierto en el capítulo de mañana, me vais a matar, pero tranquilos! Que eso ya se convertira en algo normal :P_

_Hasta mañana! _


	11. Capítulo 11

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11._

_Este capítulo es una de los más interesantes hasta ahora, creo :P  
><em>

_Siento no haber escrito hasta ahora, estuve realmente ocupada. Espero que el capítulo os guste para compensar.  
><em>

_Y gracias por los comentarios. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores ^ ^_

_Disfrutadlo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

_Con ambas técnicas preparadas ambos nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro._

En el momento del impacto, conseguí esquivar su golpe por lo pelos, y yo conseguí acertarle en todo el pecho.

De nuevo le mandé contra los edificios llevándose lo poco que quedaban de ellos por delante.

La gente desde el suelo que contemplaba todo esto empezó a aplaudirme. Y yo me sonrojé, aunque no relajé mi posición ya que después de comprobar su resistencia dudaba que le hubiera matado. Aunque al menos le habría dejado bastante malherido como para poder acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Le vi levantarse y con asombro vi que el muy bastardo estada sin ninguna herida. NADA.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más le dí con todos mis mejores golpes incrustándole en el suelo. Pero antes de que se pudiera levantar de nuevo, cree otra buena masa de clones de sombra para dejarle bien rematado.

Cuando ya paré de partirle la cara, por así decirlo XD, me alejé un poco para poder tener un punto de vista mejor.

Si mi boca pudiera llegar hasta el suelo desde mi altura, juro que lo hubiera echo.

¡FUTARO SEGUÍA PONIENDOSE DE PIE!

Era imposible. Nadie sobrevivía a mi furia.

-¿Sorprendido? –adivinó (inner: uy si -.- que inteligente…)

-No mucho la verdad. Siempre se ha dicho que mal bicho nunca muere.

-¿Tan mal te caido Naruto-kun? –me dijo imitando a Hinata.

Se puso de pie como si nada. No tenía ningún rasguño, nada.

Ni siquiera la respiración entrecortada. Era como si no hubiéramos tenido esta pelea nunca.

Con un solo movimiento salí lanzado hacía atrás, hasta estamparme con el edificio que formaba el hospital. Pero con la fuerza que llevaba no paré ahí, si no que atravesé varias paredes.

Gracias a dios no me llevé a nadie por delante. Pero cuando pude pararme al poner chakra en manos y pies y aferrarme al suelo, estaba un poco desorientado.

Todo el mundo me miraban, y después seguían con la mirada los destrozos hasta el culpable.

Como si nada, Futaro se apareció delante de mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba de nuevo volando hacia atrás.

-¡Naruto-kun! –oí como me llamaba Hinata y abrí los ojos.

-¿Hinata?

Logré orientarme y me di cuenta que estaba en medio de un pasillo del hospital. Había gente a mi alrededor, pero no reconocí a nadie.

Intenté levantarme pero me crujió el tobillo y me caí de rodillas.

Me… ¿¡Me había roto el tobillo!

Estupefacto me tanteé el tobillo y un dolor agudo me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Naruto!

Me giré al oir mi nombre y vi a Sakura y a Ino correr hacía mí con todos mis amigos detrás.

Se hicieron pasó entre toda la gente y llegaron hasta mí.

-¿Estas bien? –me preguntó Ino.

-Yo… -seguía en un estado de shock y Sakura se asustó.

-Hinata, ¿que le pasa? –le pregunto a mi Hinata una Sakura preocupada.

-Yo… -volví a decir, pero esta vez salí de mi ''shock''.- ¡Ese maldito me ha roto el tobillo! –Me levanté rápido.- ¡Se va a enterar de… ay!

Volví a caer de rodillas. Otra punzada de dolor me vino desde el tobillo y yo miré con furia el causante de mi dolor.

Sakura e Ino pasaron su chakra curativo a través de mi tobillo hasta que dejó de dolerme.

-Bueno, tendrías que hacer reposo pero… -empezó Sakura.

Yo di un beso en la mejilla para agradecerselo a Ino y a Sakura. Y una beso de despedida en la boca a mi Hinata, la cual estaba como un tomate.

-No te olvides tu compromiso de esta noche –le susurré cerca del oído con una sonrisa.

-Suponemos que no tienes tiempo –terminó Ino por Sakura.

-Suponeis bien, preciosas –les dije al tiempo que me iba.

Pero unas manos me detuvieron y me giré asombrado.

-¿Preciosas? –me dijo Hinata celosa. ¿¡Hinata celosa! Uau esto era nuevo…

Y sin poder evitarlo, me dio uno de sus mejores besos, para marcar terreno.

Yo respondí encantado… ¿quién no?

A Sakura le salió una venita en la frente mientras levantaba el puño.

-Baka…

Me separé con delicadeza de Hinata y corrí al encuentro de Futaro.

Sakura me daba más miedo que él u.u

Al salir no le vi por ningún lado. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí dentro.

De pronto sentí un chakra detrás de mí y salté para evitar que pudiera volver a lanzarme lejos.

-Naruto… Naruto… ¿Cuándo aprenderás? –Me dijo Futaro con una sonrisa.- Nunca le des la espalda a tú enemigo.

Y de repente vi como desaparecía el Futaro de delante de mi en una nube de humo. Me giré rápidamente.

Recibí un golpe en el estómago y escupí sangre.

-Imposible… -susurré.

-Eres igual que la Hyugga –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Caí de rodillas. Era la primera vez que me engallaban con un Kage Bunshin.

-Sois unos débiles. Volveré en 2 años. Hasta pronto… Naruto-kun.

Desapareció en el momento exacto en el que Sasuke llegaba a ayudarme.

-¡Naruto! –me gritó y yo me giré.- Me ha dicho Sakura que necesitabas ayud…

Perdí el conocimiento.

_**Pov's Hinata**_

Estaba en la habitación de mi rubio. Sentado en su cama.

Estaba muy preocupada, según Sasuke Futaro había desaparecido, y Naruto perdió el conocimiento sin razón alguna.

Sakura le había aplicado chakra curativo y le había curado algunas costillas que tenía rotas, pero el no despertaba.

-Necesita descansar –me dijo únicamente Sakura, para después salir a seguir curando a otros heridos.

Ahora mismo se encontraban conmigo Sasuke, Neji, Ino y Kiba.

Llevábamos esperando a que Naruto despertara 3 horas y yo ya estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Me habían dicho que reposara, pero Naruto ahora era más importante.

-Ya despertará, tranquilícese Hinata-sama. –Me dijo Neji.

-Te dije que me dijeras Hinata solo –le dije taladrándole con la mirada.

Sabía que Neji no me había echo nada, pero ahora era mejor que no me dijeran nada.

Cogí la mano de Naruto y la besé.

-Despierta, por favor Naruto-kun… -le supliqué.

De repente la maquina que marcaba sus pulsaciones se aceleró y sonreí pensando que iba a despertar.

Que equivocada estaba.

Pronto las pulsaciones empezaron a bajar. Cada vez más, y más…

-¡Necesitamos un medico! ¡AHORA! –oí a lo lejos a Sasuke gritar como loco.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-ku…? –Sakura llegó y vió el estado de Naruto.

Quito de en medio a Sasuke y a mí de un empujón y empezó a pasarle a Naruto chakra curativo.

Enseguida llego Tsunade-sama también.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a su alumna.

-Naruto esta perdiendo pulso, y desconozco al razón… -le dijo Sakura ahogando un sollozo.- Tsunade-sama, se nos va…

Tsunade apartó a Sakura de su camino y empezó a revisar a Naruto, hasta que llegó al estómago.

Empezó a pasar chakra curativo pero…

-No es posible… ¡no acepta mi chakra! –dijo indignada.

-¿Qué esta pasando Tsunade-sama? –le pregunté asustada.

-Kyubi esta curando a Naruto, pero su chakra no circula bien y le esta causando una hemorragia interna a Naruto. Pero como ya esta el chakra de Naruto junto con el de Kyubi, su cuerpo no acepta mi chakra.

De repente el cuerpo se torno a un tono rojizo y todos miramos de nuevo a Naruto.

Estaba sentado en la cama. Tenia los ojos abiertos, rojos y rasgados. Y su mandíbula estaba empezando a formar dos colmillos.

-Qué todo el mundo salga de aquí –dijo Tsunade.- ¡AHORA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

* * *

><p>¿Os dejo con la intriga? (ahora todo el mundo me manda a la mierda , me pone verde y yo me lo tomo como un sí ^^)<p>

PUES ME ALEGRO

jajaj, no em pregunteis por qué, pero hoy em encanto dejaros asi la historia :P

No se cuando podré subir el próximo capí, quizas mañana quizas pasado. En cuanto lo terminé de retocar y vea que me guste lo subo.

Escribirme muchos reviews si?

Y, tranquilo todo el mundo, esta permitido ponerme verde :P

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Hasta la próxima !

* * *

><p>Nuevo fic: El destino perdido.<p>

Estan todos invitados ^^


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disculpadme la demora. He estado realmente ocupada y no he podido escribir hasta ahora.**_

_**Espero que por lo menos los próximos capítulos valgan la pena ;)**_

_**Queriia recordar que los reviews son gratis ^ ^ Por sii quereis dejarme 1**_

_**Aquí el capítulo 12, disfrutadlo. (Todo este capítulo será contado por Hinata hasta que cambie a narrado por Naruto)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>_

_**De repente el cuerpo se torno a un tono rojizo y todos miramos de nuevo a Naruto.**_

_**Estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía los ojos abiertos, rojos y rasgados. Y su mandíbula estaba empezando a formar dos colmillos.**_

_**-Qué todo el mundo salga de aquí –dijo Tsunade.- ¡Ahora! ¡Es una orden!**_

Todo el mundo salió de la habitación menos yo.

Tsunade había ido a pedir ayuda junto con Shizune y el resto de mis amigos me llamaban desde la puerta, pero yo no podía abandonar a Naruto en un momento así.

Ignorando los llamados de mis amigos y familiares me acerqué más aun a Naruto. Sus ojos rojizos rasgados me miraban fijamente y yo no aparte ni un segundo la mirada. Él era Naruto y no Kyuubi.

-Naruto-kun –le llamé. –Naruto-kun reacciona.

Le estaban empezando a salir las colas y se había levantado. Su mirada no mostraba ningún signo de reconocimiento hacia mi persona.

-¡Naruto-kun reacciona!

Empezó a caminar hacia mí, y podía sentir el poder del kyuubi cegando todos mis sentidos. El poder era tal que mi cuerpo dejó de sostenerme y caí al suelo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Naruto, soy yo, Hinata. Reconóceme por favor. ¡Soy yo! ¡NARUTO!

Se agachó frente a mí y pude ver una chispa azul en sus ojos.

-Naruto-ku…

Salí disparada hacia atrás del puñetazo que me había dado. Acabé parada en una de las paredes del fondo del hospital.

Oí voces al fondo que me llamaban pero no reconocía ninguna.

Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y vi como no paraba de salirme sangre. Al levantar la cabeza me encontré de cara de nuevo con Naruto.

Volvió a darme un golpe, esta vez una patada y volví a salir de espaldas.

Cuando conseguí parar intenté levantarme pero otro golpe me hizo caer.

-Naruto…kun

Difícilmente conseguía un poco de aire antes de recibir un nuevo golpe. Las heridas de mi anterior lucha estaban volviendo a dolerme.

Estaba echa un asco, pero yo seguía levantando la mirada una y otra vez.

-¡NARUTO! ¡PARA! ¡LA VAS A MATAR! –me giré para ver a todos mis amigos viniendo hacia mí.

-No vengáis –tosí y se pararon.- Yo… yo puedo con él. Dejármelo a mí.

-Pero Hinata… -intentó protestar inútilmente Ino.

-Estúpida niña humana…

Me giré de golpe y vi a Narut… no ese no era Naruto, era Kyuubi, riéndose de mí.

Junté todas mis fuerzas y me puse de pie delante de él.

Seguía con la sonrisa en la cara y mi furia aumentó aun más.

-Devuélveme a Naruto –susurré.

-¿Decías algo? –me preguntó burlón.

-¡DEVUELVEME A NARUTO-KUN MALDITO DEMONIO! –le solté un tortazo en la cara que le hizo girar la cara del impacto.

La sorpresa y su furia se reflejaban en su rostro cuando se giró a mirarme.

Me soltó múltiples golpes en el sitio que hicieron k me doblara de dolor y cayera de rodillas sin fuerzas para levantarme.

Las lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas de furia e impotencia.

-Naruto… se que estás ahí… -un nuevo golpe.- Vuelve en ti –otro más.- Por… favor…

Mi cuerpo empezó a caer en la oscuridad mientras esperaba un nuevo golpe que nunca llegó.

-Hina-chan… perdóname…

La oscuridad me tragó y con todo mi dolor, perdí la consciencia.

_**Pov's Naruto**_

Débil, llorica, inútil, solitario, monstruo…

-No.

Nadie te quiere, estarías mejor muerto.

-No

Estúpido humano.

Delante de mí estaba la jaula de Kyubi. Estaba bien despierto y su estúpida sonrisa me hizo ponerme alerta.

Una ventana se abrió a mi lado y pude ver imágenes que me congelaron al instante en el sitio.

_**-¡Qué todo el mundo salga de aquí! –decía la vieja Tsunade. -¡AHORA!¡ES UNA ORDEN!**_

_**¿Qué pas…? ¿Ese soy yo? Miré a Kyubi. No, todo esto es algo creado por kyubi, no podía creérmelo, NO debía creérmelo.**_

_**-Naruto-kun… -Hinata – Naruto-kun reacciona.**_

_**-Naruto-kun reacciona.**_

_**Me sobresalto al ver como la golpeo… pero no era yo. No todo esto es mentira. Aun así siento cada uno de los golpes que le dan como si me estuvieran dando a mí.**_

_**-Naruto-kun…**_

_**Oía su voz llamándome. Pero todo es mentira. Eso no está pasando.**_

_**-¡NARUTO!¡PARA!¡LA VAS A MATAR!**_

-¿Qué mierdas quieres kyubi? ¿Para que quieres que mire toda esta farsa? Es una perdida de tiempo, no me estoy creyendo nada.

-¿Farsa? ¿De qué hablas? Esto está pasando en este momento.

¿Qué…?

_**-¡DEVUELVEME A NARUTO-KUN MALDITO DEMONIO!**_

No…

_**Hinata recibía un golpe tras otro. Sin parar.**_

No…

_**Ella se seguía levantando. Mirándome a los ojos. Retándome a que siguiera y yo no paraba.**_

No…

_**-Naruto-ku…**_

¡NO!

Salgo como puedo de mi mente y veo a Hinata cayendo delante de mí y yo ni siquiera me atrevo a sujetarla.

-Hina-chan… perdóname…

Un golpe seco me indica su caía contra el suelo y yo caigo de rodillas a su lado. Me niego a abrir los ojos y ver lo que he causado.

Siendo los daños que me ha ocasionado el estar poseído por el kyubi, pero nada me duele más que el dolor punzante que se ha instalado en mi corazón.

_Inútil, débil, no sirves para nada, nadie te quiere._

Pero…

_Mira lo que has hecho. No te puedes ni controlar a ti mismo._

Tienes razón…

_Estarías mejor lejos de todo esto. Muy lejos. Matando gente para aliviar tu dolor._

¡NO!

_Déjate llevar… es tan fácil dejarme salir…_

¡NO!

_No puedes conmigo… Siénteme… Vive por mi… ¡Libérame!_

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI HIJA CABRÓN! ¡TE MATARE…! ¡TE MATAREEEE!

-Señor hyugga, esto es un hospital.

Al fin me convenzo de abrir los ojos y veo a Tsunade frente a mi protegiéndome de la ira del Hiashi Hyugga.

Hinata ya no esta cerca de mí. Nadie esta cerca de mí. No me extraña.

Cierro los ojos. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar… Pero…

-Vieja –mi voz suena vacía. Sin sentimientos.- ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

-Esta… -la oigo dudar. No sabe si contestarme.- Esta bastante mal Naruto. Lo siento. No es culpa tuya, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Me rio sin ganas. Ya claro. No ha sido culpa mía. Que yo haya visto el que la pegaba era yo.

Sin importarme nada estar herido me levanto y me situó delante de una Tsunade bastante sorprendida.

-Señor Hyugga… -me dirijo a él con una sonrisa.- Debo reconocer que me divertí bastante pegando a su hija, quizás ahora lo tomo con… ¿Hanabi se llama quizás? Pero no se preocupe, quizás con la otra no… paro.

No dejé de sonreír en ningún momento y de mirarle a la cara. Sentía a Tsunade sujetándome por el brazo bien fuerte para alejarme de Hiashi Hyugga. Pero yo ya era bastante más fuerte que ella y no podía.

Alrededor del jefe del clan Hyugga se veía claramente su aura asesina y yo solo pude felicitarme mentalmente por mis palabras. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a solucionar nuestros… problemas a un lugar más adecuado? –le pregunté.

-No, Naruto. No te voy a dejar. Estar herido.- Me dijo Tsunade detrás de mí.

-Claro, vamos –aceptó el Hyugga.

Me solté de Tsunade fácilmente y comencé a seguir a Hiashi Hyugga a través del pasillo del hospital.

-¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve aquí! –oí a Tsunade gritarme. Yo solo me detuve y me giré lo suficiente para mirar por encima de mi hombro y verla a los ojos.

-Vieja… perdóname –vocalicé con los labios.- Y dile a Hina-chan que me perdone también… si puede.

Proseguí mi camino detrás de Hiashi Hyugga y me grabé en la mente su imagen desolada. Otro buen motivo por el que no debería estar en este mundo. Al menos vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me odiáis.<strong>

**Tardo muchísimo en subir el capítulo y encima os vengo con esto pero... es lo que hay :)**

**Espero que os guste al menos como me quedó :P**

**Quería agradecer a todas la personas que me habían dejado un review hasta ahora :)**

**aniyasha, Emina Uchiha, sailor-love01, hinatalove011, Alucard19983**

**Y a otra mucha gente que se esta leyendo el fanfic pero sin comentar :)**

**Os prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda xD pero sin que se pasen meses como con este. Gracias por la paciencia :)**

**Un saludo! Y os espero en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
